The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven
by UltimateDemonLover
Summary: Just call me The Angel From Hell. She whisperes into his ear. Then a bliding white light appeared and she was gone, and in her place silver glitter fell. She was an asassian That he did not understand...yet.
1. He meets the mysterious assassin

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 1:** **He meets the mysterious assassin**.

It was a cold rainy evening with large black cotton ball clouds in the sky, for miles on end and as far as you could see. Big droplets of ran fell from the sky and pounded the earth; no one could stop the rain or the storm that was approaching. The wind was blowing not fiercely but enough to flatten the grass on the muddy earth. Lightning struck the sky and thunder rolled. The rain was pouring down looking as if it were streams. A lean man of a village not far away cowered against the base of a tall fir tree. He stared at the person before him and sobbed. Lightning struck again and he saw the person before him. Was it who he thought it might be?

This person who stood before him wore a long black cloak with a hood resting upon its head. It went down longer than its feet, but not much. It had silvery white embroidery around the longer than necessary sleeves, and around the brim of the hood. It was a woman indeed. He could tell just by looking at her face. She had really really dark blue eyes with silver specks. She wore dark black eye shadow fading into shimmery silver as it went up. Black eye liner was clearly visible, making her eyes even more beautiful upon her pale skin. Yes she was beautiful, unlike any other creature or human he had ever seen. She smiled at how scared he was, showing off her perfectly white fangs. Her fangs almost matched her skin.

The man cowered again in fear as he saw her smile with her gaze set on him. She raised one of her hands overtop of him. Her sleeve slid down her arm and revealed her clawed hand and forearm. Silver then black then another silver bracelet adorned her wrist. On her pinky and thumb was one silver-gray ring with one diamond standing out somewhere. Her nails were long as a demons. But wasn't she human? Maybe she was a demon? Her black bangs hung down in her face as she looked down at him, still smiling. Her nails were silver with a blue glint. Lightning struck again and her nails gleamed. Water drip off her claws from the rain, and he saw her smile grow a little bigger.

He heard her began chuckle. "Please don't I beg of you!" The man pleaded at her feet, sobbing wanting none of this to be true. Only if his wish were his command, it would be nothing more than a nightmare. That man is so unlucky; therefore his wish is not his command. Her smile faded into an emotionless mask as lightning struck and thunder rolled again. She shook her head slightly before opening her eyes again. She looked down at the man, he still sobbed and wept. In a swift movement she slashed out before her and assassinated the sobbing man. Lightning struck again as a cry of pain swirled through the air.

She watched as the man fell limp and blood stained his tattered clothes. Blood now dripped off her claws. She turned to her right as she heard footsteps. Her sight fell upon another man, or so I say demon. He was tall, most likely taller than her. He had long silver hair, and had magenta markings on his pale face. His molten gold eyes held no emotion what so ever, along with his face. Her wore black and silver spiked armor over his chest and stomach. A gold and blue sash was tied around his waist, holding to swords. His white and blood red kimono blew in the wind along with his hair. The rain had lightened up but it was still dark and black. "Why have you just killed that worthless man?" He asked as he gazed at the person before him. His eyes never left hers. "Because he was exactly as you said, Sesshomaru." She responded. She smirked at his reaction to her knowing his name. "Tell me, what is you name. And how is it you know mine and I do not recall yours?" He asked, no emotion what so ever gracing his features or even the tone of his voice. "You do not recall my name such a pity. For Lord Of The Western Lands I thought you surly would know my name." She replied.

'Who is this person?' Sesshomaru thought all the while glaring at the person before him. He watched her turn and begin to leave. She did not answer his question. "Stop." He commanded as he walked up to her. She turned and he was there before her very eyes. "What is you name?" He questioned again, "Your scent is new to my keen sense of smell. Therefore you are new to all of the lands." She stayed silent and never replied to him. "What are you doing on my lands anyways?" he asked. "Whatever I damn well please." She replied. This made his blood boil. No one, and when I say no one it means no one, ever spoke to him that way. His aura fumed, which was visibly seen by _her_.

She smirked as he launched at her, she dodged his attack and her smirk grew wider. He unsheathed Tokijin and aimed for her again, missing by inches. She jumped out of the way, landing a few feet away. He watched her as she summoned a sword in her hands. A white gleaming blade with a dark blue hilt, with an exquisite diamond in the top of the hilt, formed in her hand. Her arm rested at her side with her blade in it. She stood there unmoving watching and waiting for his actions. He moved again and aimed, blades clashed and thunder rolled. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back with a white gleaming blade at his throat.

His left arm was pinned to the ground by her hand and his other arm pinned by her leg. All of her wait was on her leg which she was using to pin his right arm down with, and her other leg was stretched across his stomach. With her in this position I gave him a lovely glance of her pale skinned leg. She wore black healed shoes, ones he had never seen before in his life. She gripped the side of his face to make him look at her, and he did. She leaned in closer and closer, becoming inches away from his face in the matters of seconds. 'Is she going to kiss me? What is she doing?' He wondered. She leaned down next to his ear. "Just call me The Angel From Hell." She whispered. Then there was this blinding white light and she was gone. Silver glitter fell down in the place of her existence as Sesshomaru sat up.

She had disappeared from him. At least she had answered his question. Although he did not know that she was only in the darkness of the trees feet away from him. She smiled and recovered her head with her hood, for it had fell down in her little battle. She walked deeper into the trees and stopped. She was now in a small clearing with a hot spring. She looked up, the rain had gone and now there was a big and beautiful crescent moon above her. She leaned her head back and held out her arms, as if welcoming the sky into and embrace. A blue mist surrounded her and she changed into her normal self and her normal clothes. Silver glitter replaced her spot as she walked over t the sides of the spring and stripped of her normal clothes. She entered the springs and relaxed letting the warm water engulf her.

The Inu gang 

Kagome came walking back into Old Kaedae's hut. Earlier her and Inuyasha, of course, had and argument so she walked off. She walked back through the dried weaved grass flap that was used as a door, and let it fall behind her. "KAGOME!" Shippo a very young fox kit called out as he latched him self onto her. "Hello Shippo!" Kagome said cheerfully. "It's nice to see ye are back Kagome." Kaedae spoke looking up from handing Sango and Miroku a cup of tea. "Yes it is nice." Miroku said. "Where did you go Kagome? I've been so worried about you!" Sango said so full of emotion. "I went for a little walk and went to the hot springs just a little ways away from here. That's all." Kagome replied.

**_OK Peeps! It's my 4th Inuyasha story. So far I think it's going pretty well. Although that's me. My 1st Inuyasha story suck monkeys ass. (Life changing emotions.) My 2nd one I think is ok. (Not quite Dead.) My 3rd is pretty good as well. (Figured you out.) And this one is my 4th! YAY! I know a whole bunch of you are probably thinking, how can Sessy Lover keep up with so many stories! I really don't know my self! Anyways…REVIEW! Or else ill have to hunt you down, and we don't want that to happen. I know I don't! REVIEW! OR ELSE! Sessy Lover._**


	2. Hello Koga!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 2: Hello Koga!**

"Who wants some ramen?" Kagome asked the group as they stopped for lunch. Instantly Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of his beloved food being mentioned by Kagome. That meant that she was making some, and he always had to have the first bowl. Because why you ask? Because he would slice off somebody's head for no reason…actually for the ramen, that's his reason. "I do, I do!" Shippo cried out. "It does sound nice. I'll have some to." Sango stated. Miroku just nodded his head. Inuyasha said nothing. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said, confused by him not the one to say anything. "Inuyasha…do you want some ramen?" Kagome asked again. "Yes I do! You know that!" He barked out. "Inuyasha…sit." Kagome said aggravated. Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

Kagome sat her huge yellow bag down and started searching for the ramen she had brought back from her time. "Miroku, could you start a fire please. And Shippo could you get some water from that river over there?" Kagome asked politely. They nodded their heads again and were off. "Kagome I think there's something wrong with Inuyasha today." Sango whispered into her ear. She pointed to Inuyasha and kagome knew what she meant. He was still laying face first in the dirt…unmoving. Kagome quietly walked over to Inuyasha side. Squatting down before him, eyeing him awkwardly. Kagome grabbed a stick from nearby and poked Inuyasha in the head with it.

Inuyasha didn't even flinch, or for that matter, move at all. An idea sparked in her head as she thought of something that would get him up. She smiled devilishly and stood up. "Oh well. We'll just have to eat all the ramen without Inuyasha." She said to Sango, who finally understood what she was doing. "Won't that be a shame." Sango responded, following Kagome's lead. In a blink of an eye Inuyasha was up off the ground only, why did he have Tetsusaiga unsheathed? "Ah ha! I knew we could get you up! Inuyasha why do you have Tetsusaiga out?" Kagome asked. She never expected for Inuyasha to jump up and bare Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha stayed like this for 2 seconds more before he got trampled to the ground by…KOGA! "Helllllo Kagome!" He said cheerfully. He looked down below him. "Oh hello dog-breath." Inuyasha shoved him off, and stood up before him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked with frustration in his angered voice. "To see my lovely woman of course." Koga exaggerated. Kagome blushed a light shade of pink. "AND, I smelled her good smelling cooking!" he stated. "Nah, my cooking's not that good." Kagome waved off.

"What are you talking about? You cooking is the most sacred thing on this planet! Don't you dare say something like that again!" Inuyasha barked. "OK, OK, OK, Inuyasha. You don't got to go all out on me!" Kagome replied. "Anyways…I smelled your cooking and your scent and decided I paid you a little visit." Koga said, eyes shining brightly as ever. "Well why you're here would you like some ramen too?"


	3. Eating Ramen & Helping Koga!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 3: Eating Ramen & Helping Koga!**

"Hell no!" Inuyasha screeched, "Oh hell no! He is not getting any of my ramen!" "Inuyasha…" Kagome started saying bitterly. Inuyasha covered his ears and cringed back in fear. "Sit." Kagome finally finished. Inuyasha pummeled into the ground. 'Mr. Dirt, we have met again.' "I would love some." Koga answered. "OK then. What about your two brothers? Where are they?" Kagome asked as she looked around their campsite. "They stayed at the den. We've been having some trouble lately, so they stayed behind in case anything happened while I was away." he explained. "What type of trouble?" Kagome asked, "Anything we can help with?"

"Well see, we have had some knew birds trying to claim the mountain side as their new home. We're fighting them off as best as we can. They keep coming back in twice the amount that they came, and it's getting harder to fight them off." Koga explained again. "What do these birds look like?" asked Miroku. "Well, they're big and really wide around the waist. They have long wings and arms. They have black hair and orange feet. Their feathers are a purple and their eyes are cold and emotionless."

By now Inuyasha had peeled himself off the ground, and was sitting beside his ramen. "Oh, I almost forgot! The leaders of their flock and a few others have sacred jewel shards. So you see I would certainly appreciate it if you guys helped us. We need all the help we can get. Especially from you Kagome. You are the only one I know that can purify evil tainted shards." Koga said as he grabbed a hold of Kagomes hands as he spoke this part. "Sure we'll help Koga. Especially if they have sacred jewel shards." Kagome said with a weak smile on her face.

"What!" Inuyasha screeched again, "Why do we got to help him!" "Because Inuyasha, these birds have sacred jewel shards didn't you hear him." Kagome stated. "Whatever." Inuyasha huffed. "Come on everyone it's time to eat. Kagome handed everyone a bowl and they started to chow down. "More please!" Inuyasha said demandingly. "Inuyasha that was your third bowl. You don't need anymore or you'll turn out to be a fat pig!" kagome stated. "I said I want more, now." Inuyasha baked. "Inuyasha sit boy." Kagome again said aggravated. Inuyasha again pummeled to the ground.

"Kagome that was so delicious. Thank you oh so very much." Koga complimented. "Why thank you Koga." Kagome thanked. "Lets go kagome. I need your help seeing the sacred jewel shards, when the birds come back." Said Koga. "What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "We'll leave him here with the others to tell him where we went." Explained Koga. "Oh, ok then. Shippo you stay here with Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. Keep a good eye on Miroku." "Sure thing Kagome!" Shippo said. Inuyasha was still in the ground, unmoving, yet again. "We'll meet you there once Inuyasha wakes up." Sango stated. "Ok we'll see you guys soon. See ya." Kagome said and her and Koga were off to The Wolf Demons Tribe!


	4. Dumb New Recruits & The Oncoming Battle!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 4: Dumb New Recruits & The Oncoming Battle!**

They arrived within minutes and walked into the den. Wolf demons looked her up and down and smiled devilishly. Kagome stepped closer to Koga who was standing tall and proud. "Kagome stay here I need to talk to one of my new recruits." Koga stated. Kagome nodded her head slightly and he walked off outside of the den leaving her in the den all alone…except for the bloodthirsty wolf demons that constantly looked her up and down.

"So…What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" One of them whispered in her ear, sneaking up behind her, tugging a little on the hem of her skirt. "Hey! Don't pull my skirt!" Kagome yelped as she jumped and spun around holding her skirt down. They all laughed a venom-dripping laugh. (Buwahahahahahahaha! Sorry.) "Koga brought me here to help you guys." She answered. "Oh he did, did he?" another asked. "Yes." Kagome replied. "So what's your name beautiful?" The one that tugged on her skirt asked.

Kagome blushed a little being called beautiful in all; I mean wouldn't you? "Kagome." She responded. "That's such a lovely name." Another really sick looking one said. Kagome didn't realize it but she had backed up against the cave wall and was beginning to be surrounded by the most horrifying, disgusting wolf demons she has ever met. Others didn't dare come near her; they were not new recruits unlike the sick bastards in front of her. They knew fully well what Koga would do to them if they even laid a finger on her; they were smart.

They came closer and closer, trapping her like a rabbit about to be dinner for some animal. "So…" One said as he pulled Kagome into an embrace that she tried to wiggle out of, although it didn't work all to well. "Koga has left us with a lovely young maiden. What should we do with her then?" "Maybe we should eat her!" one called out. "Oh no. We can't do that. Not only is she to flawless to ruin, Koga said not to eat humans." He tightened his embrace, bringing Kagome closer to him. 'Oh god! Man this dude needs a breath mint! Yuck!' Kagome thought as she turned her head away in disgust.

"Let me go!" Kagome demanded, "Let me go right now or I will kill all of you." "Oooo Feisty are we? That's how I like 'em." He stated again, only this time he buried his head deep into her hair. "Her scent is even so wonderful, unlike any other humans." He breathed. Kagome could feel his hot breath caress the skin in her neck. 'GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROOOOOOOSS!' Kagome thought. Then out of the clear blue sky, Kagome was released and fell on the hard, stone ground. "Ouch!" Kagome yelped.

"All of you listen here! Kagome is mine and only mine! I will kill anyone that touches her without her or my permission! I also give her the full permission to purify any of you until you degenerate to hell!" Koga snarled at all the wolfs that had surrounded her earlier. "Kagome are you alright?" Koga asked as he lended her a helpful hand to pull her to her own feet. She gladly took it. "Ya I'm ok. Thanks anyways though." She responded giving him a bright smile, and the others that surrounded her a death glare.

They all cringed back in fear of what she might do next. "Koga! They've returned to destroy us again!" "Got'cha! Come on Kagome this is where you come in!" Koga grabbed her hand and took of with her to the end of the cliff. "See 'em just in the distance?" he questioned. They were just approaching in and high rate of speed. In nothing flat they were not even 50 yards away. "What ones have jewel shards?" Koga asked frantically. "That one there. The leading one. It has at least 3. Then the ones on either side of that one have 1 shard." She pointed out.


	5. Get Away From Me You Birds!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 5: Get Away From Me You Birds!**

"That's all I need to know. Hey Ginta!" Koga shouted out to him. "Yes Koga, what is it that you need?" He asked, worry winding in his voice seeing the birds come closer and closer every few seconds. "Bring Kagome a bow and some arrows, she's gonna need them." He nodded then ran off to fetch the items he was set for. He came running back right when the birds were about to attack. Kagome nodded her head in thanks, and then Ginta ran back to a group of wolf demons to lead them on into the battle.

Kagome swung the quiver full of arrows over her shoulder then quickly pulled out an arrow. She notched it, pulled it back so tight the wooden limb groaned slightly, and then let go of the string. The arrow went through the air slicing it as if it was a pizza. It hit a bird head on, literally, and then it crumbled into dust in the wind. The birds landed and everyone was fighting for their lives. Kagome shot and arrow then another arrow and hit two more bird demons.

Someone or something cackled behind her and she whipped around to see what it was. It was, as if you didn't guess already, the leading bird demon. She reached for an arrow and grabbed nothing but air. She started to panic and the demon to a step forward. On instinct Kagome took a step backward. The demon took a step forward and again Kagome took a step backward.

Again the bird demon took a step forward and Kagome…Woops! Kagome slipped and feel over a dead bird demon. The leading bird demon laughed again and stood hovering over her. She pressed herself against the cold ground as far as she could. The demons face was right in front of her inches away. Kagome turned her head and closed her eyes, she did not want to see the demon that was going to end her death. 'Someone help me!' She thought as she instinctively closed her eyes tighter.

**The Inu gang, except for Kagome.**

"Tell me again why you let her go with the damn wolf!" Inuyasha was outraged as he and the others raced along a path the Koga's tribe. "There's no time for that now! I fear the tribe is under attack!" stated Miroku. "And how do you know this!" Inuyasha yelled. "Look ahead and you'll find out yourself you idiot!" Shippo exclaimed. Inuyasha turned and looked at the mountain ahead of him.

He saw they were, as Miroku had told him, under attack by the vicious bird demons Koga had mentioned earlier. "Damn!" He swore aloud. They were now at the bottom of the mountain, steadily climbing up. Inuyasha jumped to one side then to another side. He saw Kagome fall over a dead demon and saw her turn her head about to face death. He jumped one finally leap and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought Tetsusaiga down, "Wind Scare!"

**Kagome**

Kagome heard her name yelled and turned her head as her eyes snapped open. She quickly covered her eyes. There was a blinding yellow light and the demon was gone. Poof! Gone! It vanished! "Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha's worried voice rang like silver bells. Kagome uncovered here eyes and stared up at Inuyasha. "I thought I was a goner!"


	6. Get This Through Your Damn Skulls!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter6: Get This Through Your Damn Skulls!**

Inuyasha held out a welcoming hand to help her up, which she great fully took. "So… would you mind telling me which of these damn birds have jewel shards?" Inuyasha stated. "Well, now there is only two left. You just killed the leading one. That one there and there has one jewel shard each." She said as she pointed out the birds.

In an instant Inuyasha was charging after one of the bird demons. Kagome looked around and took in sight of everything she saw. Blood, fur, and purple feathers littered the ground. Kagome almost vomited from the atrocious sight.

Sooner than Kagome expected, the battle was over. "Here's your jewel shards Kagome." Stated Koga as he hand Kagome two shards. "And here's the rest of 'em." Inuyasha said as he held them out to her. They instantly purified in her hand. "Thanks guys." Kagome thanked as she placed them in a little glass bottle. "Kagome!" Shippo screeched as he latched himself on to her, "Are you ok?" He asked. "Ya I'm fine Shippo how about you?" Kagome asked as she looked down at the small kitsune in her arms.

"I'm fine. I got two demons today!" he said proudly. "That's good." Replied Kagome. "She's not _your_ woman!" Barked Inuyasha. "Well I say she is _my woman_!" snarled Koga. Kagome sighed loudly and shook her head slightly. She then looked up to them with the coldest glare ever…that she ever made. 'They are gonna burn in hell.' She thought violently.

Kagome suddenly stood up and Shippo jumped from her lap. He went and sat upon Miroku's shoulder, already knowing what was about to happen. The others knew as well. They all sighed together and watched in boredom what Kagome was about to do. "Same as always." Miroku stated. "Yep. She's gonna go thank Koga and Inuyasha's gonna get mad. Then Kagome's gonna get mad and run home then come back a week later. Am I right or am I right?" Shippo stated in questioning. "You're right." Stated Sango. Kirara meowed in agreement.

Kagome stomped over to the two bumbling buffoons and was practically in flames… or about to be. BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK! That's literally all you heard. "SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha instantly covered his ears and Koga fell to the ground at her feet. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara stared wide-eyed at the now fuming Kagome. "Never mind, I'm not right!" Shippo stated as he hid behind Miroku.

"Listen here you damn dogs!" Kagome started out violently, "I. AM. NOT. ANYONE'S. WOMAN. I am not a piece of property or some toy that the two of you childish boys should be fighting over! I am a human being I make my own decisions, I can defend myself!" Inuyasha sunk way way way down to the ground while she explain all of this but, as you all know Koga, he wasn't as smart. (Like he ever was in the first place!)

"Oh Kagome," Koga started as he grabbed her hands in his, "I know you're not a simple doll or piece of land. You are a beautiful angel. MY beautiful angel." He gave her one of his "charming" smiles. Kagome was literally in flames now. "GET THIS THROUGH YOUR GOD DAMN THICK HEAD KOGA!" Kagome started as she breathed heavily and grinned devilishly at the same time, "I AM NOT ANYONE'S DAMN WOMAN! NOT EVEN YOURS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME TO BE!"

Koga stood there traumatized and bewildered. Frightened to move one millimeter, as if Kagome might kill him on the dot. Koga really did not get the point, and went in for the second kill. "Mutt face turned you against me didn't he? I'll kill him!" Koga yelled as he dropped Kagome's hands.

_SMACK!_ Koga stumbled back a couple steps and landed on his butt and…smiled, then stood back up and walked back over to Kagome! **GASP **He went in for the third kill. (I think he might just get killed if he keeps going in for them!) "That's why I've always like you. You're really strong and beautiful." Koga stated, _PUNCH! _"And you really know how to pack a punch!" Koga finished as he saw stars dancing around his head, then he fell over flat on his back.

Koga had anime swirling eyes as he lay there on the ground. (I love the anime swirling eyes!) Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and gave him a sweet innocent smile. Inuyasha backed up farther as Kagome came closer. Inuyasha backed up into a rock and was stuck, trapped, with a venom spitting Kagome in front of him. "Inuyasha," Kagome started. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and cringed back in fear. "Do you understand?" Kagome finished.

Inuyasha quickly nodded his head up and down. "Good." Kagome stated. Kagome stood up from towering over Inuyasha and sighed loudly. She turned around and faced the others and Koga's tribe. They were all staring bug eye at her as if she had grown two heads or something. Kagome cocked her head to the side. "What?" She asked. T was silent for the longest time.

"Oh my god! That was awesome!" Shippo cried out as he punched the air. "Yeah!" Koga's tribe chimed in, punching the air as well. Miroku and Sango were still looking bug eyed at her. Then their faces lit into big smiles. "Kagome, that was great in all but we should be finding camp here soon. We should head out now." Explained Inuyasha, afraid if kagome would hit him too.

"OK then let's go. I could use a really nice bath after that battle." Kagome stated. Shippo ran and jumped on her shoulder as Sango and Miroku came walking up to her. They began to turn and leave as they waved to Koga's tribe of wolves and wolf demons. "Tell Koga, I'M NOT HIS WOMAN! When he wakes up!" Kagome yelled back. She saw a lot of them nod their heads and knew he would get the message… then probably come looking for her again, coming for another kill.


	7. Searching & Finding

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 7: Searching & Finding.**

It has been as any other night, cold and rainy, but the rain had stopped…for now anyways. Sesshomaru walked through the trees of a wet forest, searching. He was looking for _her_. He needed to know who _she_ was; _she _was a new scent to his nose that had never crossed it before.

_She _walked through the forest on a stone pathway, her black cloak flowing behind her, trailing on the ground. This time she wore black shorts and a midnight blue top that was graced with silver stars, just as the night sky. Her silver and black bracelets still adorned her wrists Her claws were also still the same color. Her hood hid her hair, and her cloak was left open, only buttoned once at the top. Her face was still pale as ever and her eyes still silver specked. Her eye shadow was now a dark blue fading into silver. Black eyeliner again adorned her eyes.

She walked barefoot through the water puddles; she loved walking in water. She abruptly stopped and turned west. She glared in the direction as she realized that if she didn't get to her 'prey' soon she would miss out on all the fun and someone else would take her job. She quickly sprinted off through the trees, heading towards her 'prey'.

Sesshomaru walked a little father into the trees of the forest and abruptly stopped when a streak of black and blue whizzed in front of him. He took in a breath of air and realized that it was _her_. He fallowed after her, barley able to match her pace. He fallowed her farther into the trees and lost her as the hit a clearing. He stopped and looked around. He took another sniff and looked upward into the sky. There _she _was descending to the ground away from him. He lost sight of her again and sprinted into the direction of which he last saw her.

_She_ descended downward and laded gracefully in front of an old man. She stood tall and powerful, and unmoving. The old man, as clumsy as he was, but he didn't notice so give him credit, walked straight into her and fell backwards onto the wet ground. He rubbed his head and looked up. He saw a woman staring down upon him looking rather…. beautiful. She smiled at him showing her perfect pearly white fangs. She was definitely not human. She raised her claws above him and he instantly began to cower in fear. "Why, why? Why are you going to kill me?" He questioned. "It is your time." she simply answered.

Sesshomaru stopped just a few yards from behind _her_. She was about to kill another man. "Stop what you are about to do." He commanded and _she_ turned and stared at him. Sesshomaru gave the man a look telling him he better go if he didn't want to die now. He quickly got up and scurried off back into the trees. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." _ She_ stated. "Why are you killing people? They are not bothering you." Sesshomaru demanded to know.

"It is their time to die." She stated. "Then tell me this Hell Angel, why did you assassinate that young man before?" Sesshomaru asked. "Like I said, it was his time." Hell Angel responded, "It was this old mans time and you let him free. That means it's going to take longer than I wanted it to." "You're not going to kill him until you get through me first." Sesshomaru stated. "Oh really? Is that so?"


	8. Not You Again & With The Fighting!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 8: Not You Again & With The Fighting!**

"Yes, it is so." Sesshomaru stated as he fell back into a fighting stance. "Oh it sounds like so much fun, but as I told you before, it is that humans time and I must do what I do." Hell Angel responded. "And I told you that you are going to have to go through me first." Sesshomaru stated. "It's just a fight you want is it not?" She asked.

Sesshomaru hesitated. "No it is not only a fight I want." Sesshomaru said as he lunged forward. Hell Angel dodged it by mere centimeters. Sesshomaru lunged again, and Hell Angel dodged it again. "Then what else is it that you want, _Lord Sesshomaru_?" Hell Angel asked as she landed a few feet away. "I want to know who and what you are." Sesshomaru stated again. "I'm sorry. No one must know who I am." Hell Angel replied.

"That's just to bad." Sesshomaru stated as he drew Tokijin. He then lunged after her again, "Because I'm going to find out sometime." Hell Angel backed away a few steps as he brought his sword up. He managed to cut off one of her sleeves, leaving a dark blue and silver one in its place. Hell Angel gasped as she dodged another attack.

Sesshomaru smirked as he went for her again. He caught her other sleeve and left another silver one in its place. Her hood had fallen and left long black and silky hair to blow in the little breeze that there was. The moon made her glow, seeming surreal. Beautiful to say at the least.

"Why are you ruining my clothing!" Hell Angel asked as she gave him an angry look. Sesshomaru smirked at her, and went for her again. "If you would quit dodging my attacks then maybe I wouldn't be ruining your clothing." Sesshomaru said as he swung his sword upward straight in front of her. He cut the button that held the front and her cloak fell to the ground.

In an instant her hand flew to her chest and grasped something on a silver chain. "What is that?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's none of your business." Hell Angel stated as she put the item hanging around her neck inside of her shirt. She finally had enough time to summon her sword to her hand and it appeared in seconds. Gleaming as always.

Sesshomaru finally took in her beauty as her cloak fell to the ground. A Beautiful midnight blue top with silver stars, and black shorts. Her pale skinned legs, giving him a nice view. She seemed to glow as the moonlight hit her, giving her a blue like tint.

Hell Angel realized that this was her perfect chance. She lunged towards Sesshomaru, tackling him to the ground. Sesshomaru noticed this and tried to dodge it but was too late, she had tackled him to the ground. She was the only one that could tackle him to the ground. She straddled his waist and held his arms down. "Don't you get it _Lord _Sesshomaru? No on can know who I am, not even you. Now I must do what I am to do." Hell Angel stated as she gently kissed him on his cheek before disappearing. In her place silver glitter feel.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru swore, taking a whiff. He chuckled. 'She thinks she can get away so easily. Well apparently not.' He thought as he quickly got up and dashed into the trees once more, after you know whom.

Hell Angel dashed through the forest after she disappeared from sitting on top of the almighty Taiyoukai, of the west. "Damn him!" she swore in a whisper, "He let 'em get away!" She quickly leapt into the air and then descended downward and landed on a tree branch. She balanced magnificently and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard, searching for the old man. "Ahhh." She whispered aloud, "There he is." He eyes suddenly snapped open and she scanned the premises.

She leapt into the air again and seemed to fly there for a while. She smirked as she summoned her sword to her side. She loved her sword too much; it was always there no matter the situation. She chuckled lightly as she landed into the evergreen forest again. Trees surrounded her along with shrubs and grasses. She unsheathed her sword and held it out in front of her, horizontally.

She began to spin around quickly, then planted her feet and brought her sword up at a diagonal sweep. She watched ahead of her as the trees and everything else in her path began to disappear. She then began to walk down the newly made pathway, going for her 'prey'.

Sesshomaru was now flying in his youkai cloud aver a lushes green forest. Instantly without any warning, a blue light shot in a line through the forest and then it cleared into a pathway. He watched to see what had caused the clearing and found none other than the one he was looking for. His youkai cloud disappeared and he began to descend downward.

He landed in front of her and smirked as she abruptly stooped before him. "Not you AGAIN!" she growled. "So sorry to ruin your night AGAIN." He stated as he drew Tokijin once more. Hell Angel growled and she also drew her sword. Sesshomaru lunged at her again but she pushed him back, with a great amount of force. She smirked. She had Sesshomaru against a boulder and her didn't even notice. Poor Sesshomaru.

She swung her sword and Sesshomaru ducked, in that process her sword got caught in the stone and would not budge. "Damn!" She swore aloud, and Sesshomaru smirked. She tried to pull it out but, as I said, it would not budge. "Looks like someone is having some trouble." Sesshomaru stated. Hell Angel lunged at him and he swiftly dodged it. "You have nothing to protect yourself." He stated again. "Shows how much you know." She stated as she pulled to folded fans out of her back pockets. She snapped them open and smirked, tilting her head to the side. They were black with a silver streak across them. (They're like Kagura's, only silver and black.)

"Silver and black? Should've known." Sesshomaru said with sarcasm dripping off his tone. Ha ha ha, very funny." Hell Angel replied. She peered behind Sesshomaru as she saw movement. 'Ahhh, how lovely.' She thought. The old man scurried out of the side of the clearly new made pathway, thinking it was his village. He looked around frightened and spotted the two of them AGAIN and turned, going away as fast as his legs would carry him.

Sesshomaru, although, did not notice the old man. All his senses were on Hell Angel. As they should be when you're fighting another demon. Hell Angel smirked and watched the man run away in fear. With a flick of her right wrist, lightning blue streaks went through the air towards Sesshomaru. He smirked and leapt into the air. "You think you can actually hit me?" he taunted. "Maybe. But I did get you out of my way." She recalled. Sesshomaru looked behind him, and the instant he did the old man was hit with blades of blue. Blood began to seep out of his wounds the instant he hit the ground, gasping for air.

"Worthless human." Sesshomaru muttered to himself. Unknowing to him, Hell Angel had heard him. "You call them worthless when you yourself protect a mere human child. A very young girl. Her name is Rin, no?" She questioned. Sesshomaru growled at her as he landed. "I think it's cute. You know she sees you as a fatherly figure?" Hell Angel questioned again. "How do you know all this?" Sesshomaru questioned as his slid into another fighting stance. "Calm down! I'm putting my weapon away. My job is done." She stated as she put her fans back in her pockets. "Answer me!" he growled between gritted teeth.

"I'm there when you least expect it." She stated as she walked over to her sword in the boulder and grabbed the hilt. "See ya some other time Sesshomaru!" She said happily as silver glitter started to surround her. Then there was another blinding white light and she was gone. 'Damn!' Sesshomaru mentally swore. He looked back to see that the old man was now clearly dead. "Demons will be coming soon." He muttered to himself; before he once again, leapt into the air, back to Rin and Jaken.

**I made this chapter especially long for everyone! I've typed it up as fast as I could and it took some odd number of days but oh well! It's out now and that's all that matters! Don't forget to review please! Hope you all liked it! Ja ne- Sessy Lover**


	9. What Have You Done To Her!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 9: What Have You Done To Her!**

"Kagome, were the hell have you been!" Inuyasha yelled. "I woke up before all of you guys and went for a walk, practicing my powers!" Kagome snapped back. Inuyasha backed up a mere twenty feet. Ever since yesterday, with the fighting and yelling with Koga, she had a snappy side.

"Besides, it's still early! We need to eat something and then leave. We need something to eat so we'll have energy to fight demons or anything along the way to find more jewel shards." Kagome stated. "True." Miroku stated as his hand inched downward, farther and farther. "PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she smacked Miroku upside his head. Miroku sighed dreamily and rubbed his bright red cheek.

Kagome giggled happily as Inuyasha huffed. Kagome shook her head as Sango yelled at Miroku. "So Shippo, you wanna help me with breakfast?" Kagome asked, smiling brightly. "Ya!" Shippo cheered. "Would you go get the water?" Kagome asked again. "Sure. Can I have a bottle to carry it in?" Shippo asked. "Sure," Kagome said rummaging through her yellow bag, "Here ya go." She said as she handed Shippo a empty water bottle from her bag. "Thanks." Shippo said as he scurried off to get water from the nearby stream.

Kagome looked through her bag and pulled out some things of ramen and stood up. "I'm going to go get some fire wood." She stated s she turned and walked off into the forest of green leaved trees.

Kagome walked down a pathway picking up a few things of wood here and there. 'Hmmm? I wonder what mom and Sota are doing right now.' She thought picking up another piece of wood. She walked along and picked up more and more pieces of wood along the way. 'I'll just pick up this last piece and…' She thought. Kagome feel back on her butt as she ran into something hard.

Kagome rubbed her head and looked up. 'Uh oh!' She thought. It chuckled and looked down at her. "My, my, my! Aren't you a fair little maiden?" The demon asked. "My, my, my! Aren't you a really ugly demon?" Kagome snapped back. The demon was fat and ugly! It wore a pair of olive green pants and a mud brown top with red pinstripes through it. He had horns coming out of the top of his head and beady little black eyes.

The demon towered over her and glared down at her. "What! I was only telling the truth!" She said bravely, as she stood up, brushing the dirt of her school uniform. "And so was I!" The demon barked as he stepped closer to her. Kagome instinctively took a step back. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Kagome growled. "Oh! And why not? You're only a mere human." He stated, taking another step.

"Because I'm not only a mere human. I happen to be a priestess! And I'll purify your ass into the next millennium!" Kagome stated sliding into a fighting stance. The demon chuckled again and lunged towards her, growling all the way. Kagome spun around then kicked him in his chest sending him backwards. He slid on the ground for about ten feet then very slowly got up.

Kagome quickly put her leg down and held her skirt down. 'I gotta remember to wear pants or shorts next time." She mumbled under her breath as the demon came at her again. He slashed out at her and Kagome jumped to the side. The demons claws hit her side before she fell. The impact from the hit of the demon caused Kagome to go slamming into a huge rock.

As she hit the rock it began to sprinkle tiny raindrops. As she got up coughing it began to rain harder, covering the area in puddles. Kagome held her side as she tried to stand up, blood seeping out of her right side. "You think you can defeat me?" She questioned. "Why yes I think I can. Worthless human! Die!" The demon yelled as it lunged again, taking her and throwing her into a tree.

Kagome cried out in pain as she hit the tree. She held her side trying to stand again, only this time smirking at the demon before her. She felt dizzy and cold as the rain hit upon her. "Red Blooded Blades!" She yelled as she through out her hand that had covered in blood from holding her side. She retracted her hand to holding her side and fell to the ground watching as her Red Bloodied Blades hit the demon knocking him over…dead. She let out a small chuckle and cringed in pain.

She felt dizzier and dizzier, and soon her vision was becoming unclear. She blinked a few times and fell over into the mud. Blackness came into her vision and she couldn't see anymore. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she tried. So she gave in, she gave into the pain and let the darkness consume her.

**With The Rest Of The Inuyasha Gang, Back At Camp.**

Inuyasha abruptly stood up as he heard a cry. They moved into a hut nearby because of the rain. "What is it Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku. "It's Kagome!" He said in panic, "She's being attacked!" And with that he burst out of the hut and into the cold wet rain. "Come on, let's fallow him." Sango stated as she ran out of the hut also, Miroku fallowed behind.

"Kirara, transform." Sango commanded. Kirara meowed and transformed as her owner had told her to. Sango helped Miroku on. "Shippo, stay here and make she you have supplies out for Kagome, She sounds pretty hurt." Miroku commanded. Shippo nodded his head and headed back inside, while Miroku and Sango were air born, flying over trees fallowing a red figure beneath them.

"The forest's getting thicker, I'm starting to not be able to see Inuyasha below us." Stated Sango. "We should fly just above the trees." Miroku replied, wiping water from his eyes. Sango nodded. "Kirara fly lower!" Sango commanded gently. Kirara swooped low just above the trees. "Do you see him?" Sango asked. "No, I don't." Miroku relied looking around for the red figure.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha raced through the forest, quickly realizing it was getting thicker and thicker. 'Miroku and Sango won't be able to see me soon.' He thought. In a quick swift movement he leapt into the air, bursting through the leaves of the trees. He descended back down onto the tallest branch of a tree, looking for where Miroku and Sango were. 'There they are.' Inuyasha thought again.

He raced forward, leaping from tree branch to tree branch. He took a whiff and smelled Kagome's blood, but not only hers, a demons. He took another and another until her scent was stronger than ever. He stopped quickly, almost falling off the tree branch. "Miroku, Sango, over here!" He yelled out into the chilling rain.

Kirara suddenly turned throwing Sango and Miroku off balance. She saw Inuyasha through the chilling rain and fly over next to him. As she did that, Inuyasha jumped down into the thick wet forest, knowing Miroku and Sango saw him do so. They fallowed after him into the forest, landing on the wet ground after they go through the treetops.

**Back to Kagome!**

The demon Kagome was fighting stirred and sat up slowly, blood seeping from the wounds she had given him. He chuckled slightly as he saw Kagome in the mud, not even ten feet away from him. He stood up swaying a little from the loss of blood, and stalked over to her. He was only about five feet away from her when a sword came down in his path, making him jump backwards.

Soon the blades place was switched with a red dressed demon. "Ha, ha, ha! You're only a half-demon! I can easily dispose of you!" he thought eagerly waiting for his opponent to make the first move. He growled. "What have you done to her?" Inuyasha barked out, baring fangs.


	10. An Unconscious Plan of Death

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 10: An Unconscious Plan of Death.**

"Answer me!" Inuyasha barked out. "Oh I did nothing to the fair lady." The demon exaggerated. "Ten tell me why she's laying in the mud, unconscious! In her own blood!" Inuyasha stated as he lunged forward at the demon a swung the Tetsusaiga horizontally. The demon cackled as he jumped backwards.

"You're pathetic! You can't even protect a mere human!" He cackled. 'But she's not human.' The demon thought. He smirked as he lunged for an attack. Inuyasha dodged it easily. Inuyasha growled at his comment. "I CAN and WILL protect her!" Inuyasha barked.

"It looks as if you can't!" Stated the demon. "It shows how much you know!" Inuyasha stated as he swung the Tetsusaiga and hit the demon, slicing its arm off. The demo cried out in pain as blood poured from its arm. Inuyasha smirked and gripped the Tetsusaiga tightly. "Seems to me your all talk and no action." Inuyasha stated. "What would you know? You're nothing but a half breed!" The demon lunged in for another attack and swung its claws at Inuyasha, missing him only by mere inches.

Inuyasha leapt into the air and unleashed the wind scar. A blinding yellow light headed straight for the demon and hit it head on. It cried out in pain and crumbled into nothingness. Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and ran to Kagome's side. He held her in his arms and turned her face towards his.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he shook her lightly. She didn't reply. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked this time a little more firmly. Still, no reply. "KAGOME!"

**With Kagome in her unconscious dream.**

'_Huh? Where am I?' Kagome thought as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked around and saw nothing but blackness. One lonely light shined down upon her and only her. "Where am I?" She whispered. "You have been knocked unconscious." Someone stated. "Who's there?" Kagome asked as she tried standing up, but miserably failed._

"_You should not move. It will only cause you more pain." The same person stated again. And before Kagome's eye that lady appeared out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. "Why I am you." The lady stated, "Only your other side. Your demonic side."_

"_Ah yes, I'm starting to see the resemblance now." Kagome stated. The demonic Kagome sat down in front of the real Kagome. "Why am I here?" The real Kagome asked. "You got knocked unconscious by the demon you were fighting. You know, the fat ugly one?" The demonic Kagome stated._

"_Ah yes, I remember him. All that matters now is that I killed him."_

"_Ah, that is where you are wrong."_

"_What!" Kagome shrieked._

"_You did not kill him. You fell into the darkness of unconsciousness before you saw him stir and sit back up." The demonic Kagome stated._

"_But I hit him with our Red Blooded Blades! That had to have killed him!"_

"_But it didn't. It merely nicked him. It caused some damage but not enough to kill him. You unleashed them too soon."_

_Kagome huffed and propped her head on her hand. How did I unleash them to soon?" Kagome asked._

"_Well you are used to unleashing them in your demonic body, not your human body. So there fore you have had more experience in you demonic body and not your human body, so that caused you to unleash them a little to early. If you waited a little longer they would have killed him, but you would still fall unconscious." _

"_Why would I still fall unconscious?" Kagome asked._

"_Because you were already about to fall unconscious and that is what was to happen." The demonic Kagome stated._

"_Oh." Was all Kagome said._

"_Now I must tell you. Tonight we are to kill another, for another's time as come to an end. This time it is a young man. He is tall and has black hair. He is going to be walking down a pathway through a field of rice. You know what to do." The demonis Kagome stated again. _

"_Yes I know." Kagome stated. She quickly grabbed her head in her hands and shook it violently. "Someone's calling for you, you must go to them."_

"_Who? Who is calling for me?" Kagome asked looking up._

"_Your friends." Was all the demonic Kagome stated._

_There was a blinding white light before both of the Kagome's disappeared._

**End of Kagome's unconscious Dream.**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she immediately grabbed her side. "Kagome, you alive!" Inuyasha stated. "O-of course I am." Kagome stated as she sat up, Inuyasha stayed by her side and didn't move. "Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked. They all stayed silent.

Kagome's hand felt warm and sticky; when she looked down she saw blood and lots of it. "Oh my god!" Sango cried out running to her friend's side. "Inuyasha we need to get her back to the hut." Sango stated as she tried to help her friend up.

Inuyasha nodded his head and gathered Kagome in his arms. He could feel the blood from Kagome's wound seep into his haori, but that didn't stop him. All that mattered was Kagome.


	11. Healing

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 11: Healing.**

Kagome cringed in pain as Inuyasha ran through the forest, leaping, jumping and soaring through the air. "Can't you be anymore gentle?" she questioned as she grabbed her side harder. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm trying to get you back to the hut as soon as possible." Inuyasha stated. Kagome rolled her eyes and cringed again.

'There is only one thing I can do to stop it from bleeding.' She thought, 'But should I use in front of the others?' That was the main question. She cringed in pain again as Inuyasha leapt over a fallen tree limb. She thought for a while, pondering weather or not to show her friends the power she held.

"Inuyasha let me down." Kagome stated. Inuyasha abruptly stopped and skidded to a halt. "What!" He cried out causing Sango and Miroku, on Kirara to turn and look behind.

"Put me down." Kagome stated again. "Why?" Inuyasha questioned, "We need to get you back to the hut before you loose to much blood!" He stated as a mater of faculty. "Put me down now, and you will see!" Kagome growled out. She was pissed. "Just sit me on the boulder over there." She pointed out.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to the boulder and sat her upon it. "Now, back away. I don't know how this will affect all of you." She stated. Miroku and Sango backed away and Inuyasha stayed by her side. "Are you deaf?" Kagome asked. "No." Inuyasha stated. "Then back away." Kagome repeated.

"I'm not moving." Inuyasha stated. Kagome glared daggers at him and he slowly sunk back with Sango and Miroku. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her hand still on her wound, lightly resting there. Her hand started to glow a silver blue color. Her friends gasped, they never knew Kagome held such power, let alone healing power.

The light danced around her wound seeming to clean it of its blood. Soon the light disappeared and Kagome slouched over breathing heavily. The rushed to her side and helped her down. 'I was right, I need to practice my powers in my human body.' She thought. "Kagome?" Sango whispered, "Are you…alright?" She looked at Kagome waiting for an answer. "Ya, I'm fine." Kagome said weakly.

"How…how did you do that?" Miroku questioned. "It's just something I've learned." Kagome stated, "But I didn't heal myself all the way, I only stopped the bleeding." "Come on. We need to go take care of your wound. We're almost back to the hut." Inuyasha stated, seeming as if none of it had even fazed him. Everyone looked at him blankly. Inuyasha picked kagome up and carried her in his arms, as gently as he could.

When the arrived at the hut Inuyasha set Kagome down and almost instantly Shippo ran to her aid with her enormous first aid kit. "Thank you Shippo." Kagome commented as she opened the kit, and pulled out some wrap. "So what happened?" asked a frantic Shippo.

"I went for a walk to go and collect firewood, as you all know, so we could have some ramen for breakfast before we left to find more jewel shards. I bent down to pick up one last stick and when I looked back up I noticed to demon in front of me. Anyways, I dropped the firewood and started to fight the demon after he lunged at me for calling him ugly." Kagome stated as she finished her work on her wound.

"Well I'm glad you're ok." Shippo stated as he handed Kagome a rag to clean her hands. "There's just one thing I don't get." Inuyasha stated. Everyone turned to look at him. "The demon had been hit with blades. The scrapes were somewhat similar to my Blades of Blood. Only demons or half-demons could have such powers. But there's not a scent of any demon around that area." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome's heartbeat raced as he said what he had said. _Only demons or half-demons could have such powers._ "Well couldn't a sword or some other type of blade have done such marks also?" asked Miroku. 'Thank You Miroku!' Kagome cheered mentally. "Maybe, but yet I'm not for sure. There wasn't a blade around the area." Inuyasha stated again.

Kagome's heart raced faster and faster. 'Are they going to figure out who I really am? Do they already know? Oh no.' Kagome thought before she saw nothing but blackness. The others watched as they saw Kagome fall backwards. The motion was too quick for anyone to catch her. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he rushed next to her. The slow rising and falling of her chest told him that she was alive.

"Maybe she's just tired. She needs to rest." Sango stated ash she draped a blanket over Kagome, while Shippo propped her head up with a pillow.

**o0o**

**Hey peoples and wonderful reviewers. Says very weakly. DON'T KILL ME! I am so sorry this chapter has not come out sooner than it should have. Between school starting and basketball practice it's all been so hectic that I haven't had any time to type up a longer chapter. I know a lot of you want to kill me but PLEASE don't, I'm begging you that do want to. Anyways, I have some information that could help fellow writers out in their stories.**

**Kimono means: Things for wearing.**

**The most commonly seen kimonos in manga are the full-length kimono usually worn by woman and sometimes men. They are called _fudangi_. They are usually made up of light silks or crepes. Mainly seen in dark colors such as navy, brown, dark green, or dark purples and reds.**

**Ones you usually see at summer festival are less expensive. They are called _yukata._ They are usually made up of lighter breathable cotton for the unbearably hot times. They are usually dyed in indigo or brighter colors.**

**A similar kimono but with longer draping sleeves are called a _furisode._ They are most noticeable for their long fluttering sleeves and bright colors, or imprinted or embroidered patters, usually flowers. They are astronomically high. The difference between a _furisode _and a _houmongi_ is that _houmongi _have shorter sleeves.**

**Additionally men usually wear an _hakama_ which is a longer pleated skirt like pant worn wrapped over the lower half of a _kimono_, and haori, a jacket with a braided cord worn tied in front.**

**That is all I have to say for now. I will try to make the next chapter come out sooner. Sessy Lover**

**\/ PRESS ME! \/**


	12. Authors Note: Important!

Hey guys and gals. Sorry i haven't been able tp type up a chapter lately. Well anywyas, i'm typing up one as we speak now. Anywyas, i have decided that i no longer will be typing up Sweet Dreams and Life Changing Emotions. I have deleated them and they no longer will be found on this site. Sorry if you really wanted to know what was going to happen next but all i can do for now is tell you that they would have turned out to suck in the end. I hope your all not angry or displeased with me. If you ahve any questions or comments, please just send me and email or a reveiw. Thanks. Next chapter for The Angel From Hell or The Angel Frome Heaven will be up soon. See Ya Later!


	13. Killing,Saving,Where The Hell Is Kagome?

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 12: Killing, Saving, Where The Hell Is Kagome?**

Kagome felt this tingling sensation and couldn't resist it. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair as she looked around the hut. Everyone was asleep…good. She very slowly stood on her feet, making sure not to make the floor creek.

She took one step the floor creaked slightly. She held her breath as Inuyasha snorted and rolled over. She let out a breath she didn't even know she held until she got out side. The cool midnight breeze played with her hair. A light rumble could be heard in the distance.

She walked into a nearby forest until she came to a very small yet private area. She could see the moon hover above her covering everything in a glow of white. Everything seemed to glow or at least shine.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Silver and black glitter began to fall around her. She was now a demon dressed in tall black pantyhose that came up to the middle of her thigh, silver heels, and a very short black skirt that was embroidered in silver. She also wore a white shirt with black and silver roses on it, the sleeves were long as always but not _as _long this time. This time she wore no cloak, bet ya just couldn't guess why!

"I'm gonna kill him." She mumbled out slightly, "That was my favorite cloak! And it was so warm!" A loud rumble shredded the sky and rain began to pour. "Aw man!" She creamed as she stomped her foot onto the ground. "God damn, good for nothin' … … …"She mumbled.

She walked the path towards the rice fields. She sighed and scanned the area. She spotted him, but she didn't go after him. She could have some fun couldn't she? Yeah. She watched him run into the forest, trying, but failing, to get out of the rain. She took long graceful strides into the forest, staying right on his tail.

Suddenly without warning the man stopped and turned around. He abruptly stopped in his tracks; some one magically appearing behind you is not something you see on a regular bases. "Why hello to you too." Hell Angel greeted.

"W-who are you?" the man asked. "Oh just an angel." Hell Angel replied, taking a few steps closer. "What type of angel?" the man asked. "Oh just an angel from, well you know." She replied. "Heaven?" he asked. "…Sadly …no." she replied, now just a few feet away. "So that means…" he started. "Uh huh." She recalled.

"Help…" Was all the man could say before Hell Angel lunged herself at him and grabbed him by the throat. The man clawed at her wrist, trying to make her let go, for he needed some air.

Sesshomaru 

"Pathetic rain." Sesshomaru mumbled. He was walking around the forest near his camp that was not to far away. He heard the gagging of a man not far off from where he was. The word help was alarmed before he had been gagged. "Pathetic humans. They can't even protect themselves against a mere demon." He mumbled again.

Then it hit him, smack in the face. 'It's her' played through his mind making sound as an alarm. He sprinted off without hesitation to go or not. He arrived and saw the man clawing at her wrist, needing air poorly. "Why hello Sesshomaru." Hell Angel stated, noticing he was there without even turning around.

"You always have to interrupt me don't you?" She asked. "Precisely." he stated. She clutched the mans neck in a death grip, which is exactly what it was, because he was dead in mere seconds. She let go and he fell to the ground, eyes closed and blood seeping from his neck. Her claws had pierced his neck.

She turned to him and gave him a cold icy death glare. "You owe me." She stated. "I owe you nothing." Sesshomaru stated. "You owe me and brand new cloak you dumb ass!" Hell Angel stated. "True. Now that I think of it that is." Sesshomaru said.

"Damn straight." Hell Angel stated as she crossed her arms. Blood started to attract demons but they didn't pay any attention to that. Actually, it attracted one really big demon. "Just my night." It hissed as it came through the trees, "A feast. Two demons and a human. How nice." It licked its lips.

"Yuck." Hell Angel stated. Sesshomaru smirked. "What are you smirkin' at?" Hell Angel asked. "This demon is weak." He stated. "You are wrong, Mr. "I think I'm better than everyone"." Hell Angel stated. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath, "It has three jewel shards!" she yelled out.

"Aw! So you can see the jewel shards?" The demon questioned. "As a matter of fact, yes, yes I can." She stated. "Then I'll definitely have to eat you." The demon stated as it lunged forward. Hell Angel jumped and skidded out of the way, landing on her side. She bit her lip in pain as she grabbed her side. "Already hurt? And all you had to do was fall?" Sesshomaru taunted. "Ha. Shows what you know." Hell Angel stated.

Sesshomaru smirked yet again and lunged forward drawing Tokijin. He managed to slice a deep gash it the demons right arm but nothing more than that. Kagome slit a small scratch in her palm. "Red Blooded Blades!" She yelled out as she threw her hands out, releasing red bloodied blades, searing right towards the demon.

The hit the demon just about to nock him over the edge but merely scratched him up. They were deep, but with the jewel shards, they only made scratches. Hell Angel felt a little weak after that, and her side hurt like hell. She closed her eyes for a mere second and the demon lunged, appearing before her.

Hell Angel reopened her eyes and there was the demon, standing before her. It slashed out its claws. Hell Angel screeched as she was thrown against an oak tree. Her side began to bleed and she was in great pain.

Sesshomaru in the mean time took this as a chance of killing the demon and released his dragon strike upon the demon. When the blue light faded, the demon still stood tall, but barely. He turned to him and snarled, for getting about Hell Angel. Sesshomaru watched as he saw Hell Angel look up.

He caught her weak gaze then turned back to the demon. "Hand over the jewel shards." Sesshomaru commanded. Hell Angel sat up as best as she could and looked straight into the demons back. She threw her arm over her head then swung it back down in a striking position. Red scratch marks flew in front of her and hit the demon head on.

The demon vanished and Hell Angel saw blackness, pain consuming her. In place of the demon the jewel shards fell and landed in a triangle. Sesshomaru noticed them and went and picked them up. When he looked up Hell Angle was too quiet and wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be bleeding uncontrollably on her right side.

He walked over to her to see if she was all right. Her right arm lay loosely in her lap while her left arm held her up, obviously from the attack. He held the jewel shards in his hand, they still glowed black, tainted with evil. He tucked them in his sleeve and picked Hell Angel up. She weighed nothing but a feather, to him at least. Her feet dangled over his right arm and her head had fallen to his chest.

Sesshomaru took time to notice her angelic features. She was beautiful. With the rain pouring down still, and her white shirt, he could clearly see her nice black lace bra. He smirked as she groaned and slipped in his arms a little.

He saw a very small twinkle as she moved. He looked closer and realized it was he necklace. The thin silver chain hung around her neck and when into her shirt, hiding itself from all eyes. He held her with one arm and was about to grab the chain. 'Why do I care?' he asked himself. _You know why._ His conscience replied. Sesshomaru snarled then took her in both of his arms again. Blood seeped into the side of his kimono; she was getting cold, fast.

He quickened his pace towards his camp. Rin and Jaken would most likely be asleep, so no interruptions would come to them. The rain poured harder and the winds picked up. With the camp in sight he decided to quicken his pace even more, until he was finally inside.

It was a nice sized cave. Damp, yes, but with a fire going it was nicely warmed. The cave was deep, nor Rin or Jaken was aloud to go that far. At the end there was a hot spring. Only Sesshomaru knew about this. He stumbled upon it once when he was exploring the cave to make sure that it wasn't a demons home.

As dark and cold hearted as Sesshomaru seemed Rin always thought he was a nice person, someone who understood him. She was young had a problem with her speaking abilities. The only thing wrong was that she used 'Rin' instead of 'I'. That wasn't such a problem.

Jaken on the other hand was an annoying little imp, that didn't want to do anything but fallow him around all the time. God, he was so annoying. Anyways, back to the other part. With Sesshomaru's seeing abilities he could see in the dark perfectly. He arrived at the spring in a few mere seconds. (I think I should kill Jaken. Anyone agree?)

He set Hell Angel down on the ground next to the spring. He ripped part of his kimono and dipped it down in the warm water. He carefully lifted her shirt over her head, what he didn't expect was to find another shirt underneath of that. A plain white shirt was under the one she had on over top and was barley touched.

He took the cloth and gently began to caress the wound on her right side. His white cloth soon became a darkened red color then became a light red as he kept dipping it in the water to clean it. He also took notice of her clothing. Short, very, very short, skirt, heels, flowing white shirt. Beautiful. Yet, also tempting.

He moved up to her head where a few tiny scratch marks decided to be on her cheek. They were already healing but the blood would need to be cleaned of her beautiful creamy white skin. 'Why am I caring?' Sesshomaru asked himself. _'You know why.' _His conscience replied again. Sesshomaru growled.

Hell Angel stirred and startled him. He backed away and gave her some room to breath. She slowly sat up but winced in pain from her wound on her right side. "Damn demon." She choked out. She looked around and instantly laid her eyes upon Sesshomaru. "What are you doin' here?" she asked. "I brought you here." He replied.

She also noticed that her shirt lay next to her, a giant blood splotch on it. "I gotta get out of here." She mumbled grabbing her shirt and standing up painfully. She started to walk off but Sesshomaru quickly stood and grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere."

**The Inuyasha Gang.**

Everyone was now awake, searching for their dear beloved, and wounded friend. "What made her run off in the night?" Shippo questioned Miroku. "That's what were are also trying to figure out." He stated. "I don't smell her scent or blood anywhere. It ends here." Inuyasha stated standing on the exact spot where it ended.

"That's odd. She couldn't have just disappeared do you think?" Sango worried. "I doubt that. Kagome does have very high ranking miko abilities, but I doubt she can make herself disappear without a trace." Miroku stated as a matter of facility. "No duh." Shippo stated. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "I heard Kagome use it once. It means 'well we kinda already knew that.' At least that's how she explained it to me." Shippo stated. Everyone gave him a weird look.

Shippo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You guys are so mean." He stated.


	14. Oh My God, I Can’t Believe This!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 13: Oh My God, I Can't Believe This!**

"What the hell?" Hell Angel muttered as she turned back to look at Sesshomaru, "And why not?" "Because I said so." Sesshomaru stated. "I am my own person! I can do whatever I please to do! You can't just barge into my life and tell me what to do, besides even if you did, which you have, I'm not going to listen to you!" Hell Angel stated.

She ripped her arm out of Sesshomarus grasp and headed into the darkness of the cave. "Stop." Sesshomaru commanded. Hell Angel turned around. "Why should I?" she asked, "There's no point in doing so." She kept on walking. "I said for you to stop." Sesshomaru stated. She stopped again. "Ya, I know I heard you the first time." She stated.

"Then why didn't you stop?" he asked, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth, he dare let it show. Hell Angel stopped and turned around, irritation written all over her face. "Because," she started as she violently walked up to him, "I am my own person, you do not command me." She stated, her hands on her hips and her shirt over her shoulder.

"You don't even know if you're going the right way or not, do you?" he questioned. A stunned expression shone on her face. "So what if I don't?" She asked, "It's not like I can't find it somehow." His smirk broke through his mask and shone brightly. "For all you know you could be going the wrong way." He stated. "Well…am I?" Hell Angle asked.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. There was a loooooooooooooooooong silence. "See! You don't even know!" Hell Angle stated. "What if I just chose not to tell you?" Sesshomaru asked. Hell Angle gaped at him.

"That's not funny." She stated. "I didn't intend it to be." Sesshomaru stated. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure ya didn't." Hell Angel stated turning back around walking the direction from which she started.

Sesshomaru watched her go, and let her. He smirked again. 'She's in for a surprise.' He thought to himself.

**Hell Angel**

'Stupid idiot. He doesn't even know who I am!' Hell Angel thought to herself, 'Ah! There's a light at the end of here! Shows that cooked dog!' She walked into the light that shone very dimly. She was suddenly startled and she quickly bit her bottom lip. 'This can't be happening to me!' Hell Angel thought. There in front of her sat a very young little girl and an ugly green imp.

The little girl gave her a look of surprise when the imp gave her a look of, oh my god! What was she doin' in the back of the cave. Sesshomaru silently walked up behind her. Another expression appeared n his face. Oh my god! What was she doin' with Sesshomaru, my master, at the back of the cave!!!!!!!!!

Hell Angel laughed silently and scratched the back of her head. 'Shit!' she mentally cursed. She just realized that her hair was all knotted and tangled, and it felt as if it had a few leaves in it. Just to top it off, her shirt was over her shoulder. She looked like a mess.

'Oh my god!' Hell Angle mentally drawled out, 'I can just guess what's goin' through their heads!' (Get what I'm say'n? If you do, plz review!) Sesshomaru stepped in front of Hell Angel and held an arm of in front of her; his long flowing sleeves covering her from their stares.

"Jaken, it is not polite to stare." Rin pointed out. "I know that you little wench!" Jaken screeched back. "Hey!" Hell Angel started, knocking Sesshomaru's arm down out of her way. She threw her shirt down on the ground and stomped over to Jaken.

"That is not how you respect women." She stated before she kneeled down to his height. "Now," she started, grabbing him by his shirt collar, "Apologize to her." She commanded. She held him straight in front of Rin's face. "You can't command me!" Jaken squeaked.

"Oh, really?" Hell Angel questioned. She gave him a cold glare. Jaken saw over her shoulder and he was receiving not only a glare but also a smirk from Sesshomaru. 'I hate it when he smirks!' Jaken thought.

He met the glare of Hell Angel then looked at Rin. "I apologize for my actions and words." He stated towards Rin. "Apology accepted, Master Jaken!" Rin chirped. Jaken held the look of disgust upon his face. 'I hate apologizing!' he thought.

Hell Angel let him go and he fell to the floor with a small thud. Now, if you'll excuse me," Hell Angel stated as she bent over and picked up her shirt, "I'll be off…for now anyways." She turned on her heel and walked out of the cave. "Wait!"

"Huh?" Hell Angel turned around to see Rin come running after her. "Yeah, what is it?" Hell Angel asked, bending down to her height. "Well, you see, that was a very nice thing you just did for me and well um… see nobody else has ever done that for me. I mean like telling Master Jaken to apologize. And um… Iwantyoutostaywithus. Please?"

"Whoa! Slow Down! What was that last part again?" Hell Angle Asked. "I want you to stay with us, please?" Rin stated shyly. Hell Angel was stunned by the young ones question, and gave her a stunned expression.

"See if you stay with us, we can go to the castle, and you can watch over me and pick flowers, and we can have fun running around and stuff like that!" she chirped. Sesshomaru stayed off to the distance, hearing the whole conversation. 'Hmmm? That would be nice.' He thought to himself.

_'You now it would be nice.' _His conscience spoke. Sesshomaru smirked. "Well…ah…Rin, um…you see Rin, if I stay with you I wont always be able to be with you. I have a job to do, and I can't always run around or pick flowers with you." Hell Angel stated. "But, you could always pick flowers with me when you don't have to work." Rin pouted.

Bushes rustled behind them and Sesshomaru attention diverted to that area. Hell Angel attention was all over that area, but she stayed still acting as if she was listening to Rin.


	15. Inuyasha? Oh No! They didn’t, Did They?

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 14: Inuyasha? Oh No! They didn't, Did They?**

The bushes and shrubs rustled again. Everyone's senses were n high alert. Sesshomaru met Hell Angels gaze and she nodded. "Rin come on, lets go inside the cave and talk some more about it." Hell Angel stated. Hell Angel led Rin inside the cave.

Once Rin and Hell Angel were inside the cave Sesshomaru's attention diverted towards the bushes. What/who did you expect to come out of the bushes? Not Inuyasha and the rest of his gang, minus one particular person… "What are you doing here dear brother?" Sesshomaru asked cold and icily. "I should be asking you the same damn question." Inuyasha stated.

**Rin and Hell Angel**

"Rin, I would love to stay with you but you know I can't." Hell Angel stated, soothing the pouting child. "But…" Rin started. "Hey, could wait here for one sec? I'll be right back I promise. OK?" Hell Angle asked, hearing loud yelling going on about outside the entrance.

"Ya, I guess so." Rin stated as she sat back down by the fire. Hell Angel stood up and went to the entrance of the cave. She stepped out into the light and didn't expect to see Inuyasha and everyone else. 'Oh my god, they found me! The found out who I am!' she thought in pure terror.

She stood there in shock. Then relaxed as Inuyasha sniffed about the area. "Guy's I don't smell her here." Inuyasha stated. "Smell who here, Inuyasha?" Hell Angel asked, knowing full well whom he was referring to. "Who the hell…" Inuyasha stated. "Just call me the Angel from Hell, or as your brother likes to call me, Hell Angel." She stated

"I'll tell ya right now, I don't like you." Inuyasha stated. 'What the hell am I talking about? She's a goddess!' Inuyasha thought staring wide eyed at her. "Well, that is to be expected," She sighed, "I mean, you don't even know me yet."

"Here, I know you guys are searching for these." Hell Angel stated as she pulled out a small glass jar. Five jewel shards shone inside. "Here." She stated handing them out to them. "Where did you get these?" Sango asked rushing forward and grabbing them, "Inuyasha, Miroku, they're Kagome's." Sango stated.

"Where the hell did you find these?" Inuyasha commanded. "I've had them." Hell Angel stated. "Really? For how long?" Questioned Miroku. "For a while now, does it really matter? I'm giving them to you. You guys need them to defeat Naraku." Hell Angel stated.

Inuyasha gave Hell Angel an odd look. "You have a very odd scent. Are you a new demon?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru listened in on this and realized, this was the first time he had ever smelt Hell Angel scent, the rain had always covered it. 'A very nice scent, yet odd, indeed.' He thought to himself, 'Fresh clean snow and a hint of raspberries. Wonderful.' _'Wonderful, indeed.'_ His conscience replied.

Hell Angel was shocked. She freaked. 'Oh my god! He's realizing it, he's realizing who I am now!' she panicked. "That scent reminds me of the person we're looking for." Inuyasha stated. Hell Angel tensed. "So, dear brother, who are you looking for?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping forward.

"We're looking for our friend, Kagome. She some what resembles you." Sango stated. "Oh, well I might have seen her. What does she look like?" Hell Angel asked, playing dumb. "Well, she's tall, has long midnight hair, average sized, has deep blue eyes, and is always wearing her school uniform." Sango stated.

"Oh ya. I remember seeing her. In the woods last night. I ran by her, didn't think anything of it." Hell Angel lied, making up the excuse as she went along. "Oh," Sango sounded down hearted, "Thank you for the information though." Hell Angel felt terrible on the inside. She lied to her friends and they didn't even know how she was, let alone what she was!

"Come on guys, we need to find her soon." Inuyasha stated as he turned and began to walk off. Miroku and Sango bowed their heads in respect then turned, walking behind Inuyasha. Hell Angel but her bottom lip and picked at her claws as she watched them go.

"You!" Someone called out. "Huh?" Hell Angel stated as she turned to see another lizard demon. "You killed my father!" He screeched. Inuyasha and the gang had turned back around, backing Sesshomaru and Hell Angel up for the oncoming battle, just as other lizard demons were appearing behind the one.


	16. Fighting To Unconsciousness

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 15: Fighting to Unconsciousness**

"Welllllllllll technically, it was Sesshomaru and _I_, but if you want it to be just me, then fine with me." Hell Angel stated. "You killed my father!" he hissed again. "Ya, so? What ya gonna do about it? Kill me? Bring it on." Hell Angel declared. The demon growled, which happened to be a sign signifying for the rest of them to charge.

"Leave the beauty alone, she's mine!" the demon growled out. Hell Angel pretended to yawn. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Hell Angel slid into fighting stances. 'He might be the only one to battle me but that doesn't mean that I can't battle others. They can't touch me anyways.' Hell Angel thought.

Instantly, Hell Angel claws grew longer and sharper, her sword appeared on her side, and a cold smirk placed on her face. 'Why don't we have a little fun, shall we?' she thought to herself. She started lashing out at smaller demons as more and more started to surround her. Other demons went for the others, including Inuyasha and his gang.

Blood soon covered her claws and the scent of blood filled the air. The son of the demon she and Sesshomaru killed finally made his way toward her and smirked devilishly. His gleaming blade rested in his hand, itching for the taste of blood. Hell Angle quit attacking the other demons and stared at him.

He stood there, all tall and might, dying to see her blood shed across the grass. He lunged unexpectedly and she leapt out of the way. His sword becoming exceedingly close to her stomach. Hell Angel let out a small chuckle as he had a stunned expression plastered on his face. "You didn't expect it to be that easy, did you? Your father was more of a challenge." Hell Angel chuckled.

"I will kill you in vengeance of my father. I will defeat you in his honor." He stated, hissing with great anger. Hell Angel smirked and dashed up to him, knocking his feet out from under him. Before he hit ground she kicked him and sent him somewhat in the air a little ways, then she jumped, spun, the kicked him again sending him crashing into the earth.

She landed with a small thud on the green grass, crouched as a cat. He was already trying to stand up. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, and as soon as he did, it was unleashed. Hell Angel and her opponent leapt out of the way as soon as they saw it coming towards them.

"Hey watch it! Some people wanna live ya know!" Hell Angel stated. Inuyasha rolled is eye at her then went back to killing more demons. "Si-ahhhhhh!" Hell Angel cried. She gripped her right side again, blood shone on her hand, but she thanked the demon that was after her.

'I almost slipped up.' She thought to herself, 'Then they would have known who I am.' The demon lunged gain, swinging his sword whichever way he possible could, but always missing Hell Angel, by mere inches that is.

The other were fighting off demons left and right, whichever way the turned there was always another. Short to tall, fat to skinny, they ranged from different sizes, and different levels of power. Was this what made it so easy to defeat them quickly?

But as soon as they defeated some more and more came. "They're never ending!" Sango cried out, pushing a demon away from her. Inuyasha unleashed another wind scar, but as soon as it killed demons more filled into the empty gap. Miroku's wind tunnel was unable to be used, evil poison's bees buzzed around everywhere.

"Ah!" Hell Angel cried out as she hit the ground. She rigidly tried to stand up. She finally got to her feet and stared at the demon fighting her. "Red Blooded Blades!" She cried out as she threw out her hand, which held her side. Her opponent was defeated. "Finally." She sighed. She gasped in pain as a blade went through her right side. Her breath became shaky as she looked to the sky.

The demon behind her slowly pulled out its blade only to cause her pain and to torture her. She fell to the ground in a heap, her breath became shakier and she fell into unconsciousness. Sesshomaru's eye's flickered red then back to their molten gold color.

Once Hell Angel killed the master demon, and the rest of them kept killing demons, no more came in the ones they killed place. Meaning, if the killed demons, no more came in their place, that is if you were a tad confused.

Soon nothing but blood littered the ground, along with limbs and dead bodies. In the middle of those dead bodies lay an unconscious demon, wounded. Every one gathered around her as Sesshomaru gathered her into his lap to make sure she was sill alive. Thank the heavens she still was.

Glare down at hell that she was severely hurt. Sesshomaru brushed the hair out of her closed eyes. Slowly, she opened her eyes slightly and everyone gasped. She smiled up at them all. "Thank you." She very silently stated before she slipped back into the darkness.

Sesshomaru stood and looked at Inuyasha. He handed Hell Angel to him. "Take her to the manor. I will be there shortly." He stated gently handing Hell Angel off to Inuyasha. "Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

Sesshomaru shot him a cold glare, and that was all Inuyasha needed to shut him up. "Come on guys, lets move." Inuyasha stated to the rest of them. He gently got Hell Angel on his back, with a little of Sango's help. Then they all took off, farther into the Western Lands, home to Lord Sesshomaru, the Taiyoukai of the West.

I know, I know! Short, very short, chapter! Just don't hurt me! At least I got somethin' out, even if it is just a little bit, not much at all. I had to put this out cuz lots of ya were asking for me to update and so on and so on. So what did I do? I gave you somethin' to read until I get the next chapter out. Between basketball games/tournaments everything has been hectic. So, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. It'll just be a while, not as long as this time though… hopefully.

**Whatever, you all get what I'm say'n.**

**Sessy Lover**


	17. We Shall Go Now

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 16: We Shall Go Now.**

"What the hell is with all these demons today?" Inuyasha marveled, dodging an attack and protecting Hell Angel. His eyes widened before he ducked from a swung sword. 'Uh oh!' He thought, 'Sesshomaru's gonna kill me! The stupid demon nicked her hair!'

Flashback 

_"If _any _harm comes to her, if something harms even a single strand of her hair, I will make sure you pay." Sesshomaru stated._

End Flashback 

Inuyasha silently whimpered. 'I'm in so much trouble!' "Inuyasha watch out!" Sango cried out as she saw a huge lion type demon coming after Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelped and ran like the wind with his tail between his legs…and Hell Angel on his back. Miroku sighed loudly. "Wind Tunnel!" he yelled. Soon, herds of the demons were sucked into oblivion.

"Well, that was easy." Sango stated. "Not as easy as you think it might be! Sesshomaru's gonna killlllll me!" Inuyasha drawled, coming out of nowhere. "Why?" Miroku asked. "A demon nicked her haaaaairr!" He said dramatically. "So?" Sango stated. Inuyasha's mind flashed back to what he said.

Flashback 

_"If _any _harm comes to her, if something harms even a single strand of her hair, I will make sure you pay." Sesshomaru stated._

End Flashback 

"Awwwww! Let me guess. Sesshomaru stated something about her getting harmed right?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded his head. "And even if one single strand of her hair is harmed, he'd still kill you?" Miroku asked again. Inuyasha nodded his head. "Well that explains it all." Sango stated as she listened carefully to the conversation, "And why you ran away with your tail between your legs."

"I did not!" Inuyasha stated. "Did too!" Sango stated

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Children, children! Stop you bickering. The sooner we get the lovely Hell Angel back to Sesshomaru's manor, the sooner we can go looking for Kagome. The sooner we find Kagome, the sooner we can start looking for jewel shards again!" Miroku stated as a mater of faculty.

"True." Sango said, "Inuyasha still ran away with his tail between his legs though." Sango mumbled under her breath. Inuyasha growled and gave her a cold glare. "C'mon guys. Sesshomaru's manor is this way." Inuyasha stated as he started running off into the distance.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Miroku questioned. "It's not my fault. He's the one who ran like a frightened kitten." Sango stated folding her arms across her chest, her nose high in the air. Soon, Sango's face turned bright red and her right eyebrow twitched. She quickly spun around and _wham!_

Now a very very bright red handprint lay across Miroku's left cheek. He stumbled backward a little bit from the force. "I think that was the most hardest hit I've ever taken from you my dear Sango." Miroku stated as he rubbed the semi-swollen area. "Now that was _all_ your fault. Not mine." Sango said as she flew off on Kirara to Find Inuyasha. "Sango! Sango my dear! Sango don't leave me here!" Miroku cried out. He watched Sango go until he couldn't see over the treetops any longer.

He sighed loudly and closed his eyes; his head hanging low. "Did you really think I was going to leave you here?" Sango asked, hovering five feet off the ground. Sango smirked as he climbed on Kirara's back. "Let's go find Inuyasha, shall we?" Sango asked. "We shall." Miroku stated as he nodded his head.


	18. Author's Note: Very, Very Important!

**This is VERY important! So you ALL nedd to READ it!**

Okay, so I was wonderin'. "Sessy Lover" is gettin' pretty old and boring. So I was thinking of changing it. I know that if I canged my name and told all of you people that read my stories through and Author's Note, you all would get it, and know that I changed my name. The thing is...it's just not really "well sounding" as I thought it was before, when I first made an account on So now I'm changing it.

Name: UltimateDemonLover

E-mail: Same as before.


	19. I Gotta Get Outta Here!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 17: I Gotta Get Out of Here.**

"Inuyasha, how much longer 'till we reach Sesshomaru's manor?" asked Miroku. "It's just at the end of these so called "trees"." Inuyasha stated. "What are you talkin' about?" asked Sango. "These "trees" are actually a barrier." Inuyasha stated, "We're almost there."

Inuyasha looked at Hell Angel's face resting on his shoulder, from the corner of his eye. She seemed so cool and passive. She nuzzled her face farther into the crook of his neck, which made Inuyasha shiver at the action. 'She reminds me so much of Kagome.' He thought to himself.

Sango and Miroku gasped in admiration. "I never expected it to be so…wow." Sango stated. Hell Angel's grip of her arms seemed to tighten a little around Inuyasha's neck. (Not choking him! You all know what I mean.) Inuyasha looked at her again. He could almost not see her face through his silver hair.

Her eyes were open half way, as if she was glaring at Sesshomaru's manor before them all. Her grasped tightened more. "I don't want to be here." She whispered as she caught Inuyasha's eyes. Only he heard her and he nodded his head. "Don't worry. I'll do something." Inuyasha said so quietly that only she heard him. The others a.k.a. Miroku and Sango, were gazing at the wonderous manor before them.

Hell Angel nodded her head a little to know that she approved and went back to looking as if she was asleep. They all walked to the front of Sesshomaru's manor. A huge gate was standing tall before them, guards on each side. From the gate extended were tall gray walls, covered in green leafy vines.

Inuyasha gave the guards one look and the gate opened before them. They walked along the pathway that led to the enormous door. Miroku and Sango fallowed behind, gawking in silence. Sakura trees were all over the place, covering the whole area in a sweet perfume. Bunches and bunches of flowers sprawled all over the place, with small pounds and statues her and there.

The got to the door and it seemed to open magically before them. They walked in and stood in the room before them. Women and men were rushing around, scurrying from here to there. "Wow!" Sango stated. "Yeah…" Inuyasha said kind of awkwardly, "You stay here while I go find Sesshomaru." Sango and Miroku didn't even hear him.

Inuyasha walked around the corner and up a flight of stairs, and the turned into another room. It was a spare bedroom. He immediately set Hell Angel on her feet. She wobbled a little bit and was about to fall when Inuyasha stood next to her, keeping her balanced.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Hell Angel stated. She smiled up to him, a heart-warming smile. "I'm going to go talk to Sesshomaru, let him know you're here and safe and sound." Inuyasha stated, winking and turning around to walk out of the room.

"Thank you." Hell Angel said as she gave Inuyasha a warm hug. A light tinge of red appeared on Inuyasha's face. "Well…a…no problem." Inuyasha stated as Hell Angel let him go, and he walked out the door. ""Now…How to get out of here?" Hell Angel said aloud.

Inuyasha 

"Now if I damn well remember right, Sesshomaru's "study", or whatever the hell you wanna call it, is just around the corner." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. 'Ah! Here it is!' Inuyasha thought mentally as he shoved open the heavy door, without even knocking. Sesshomaru looked up from his Mt. Everest high stacks of paper, to see his younger half-brother standing before him.

Inuyasha stood there with his arms crossed over his chest tapping a foot, looking like a mother about to scold a child. "I see you have made it." Sesshomaru more questioned than stated. "Yeah. Why the hell wouldn't have I?" Inuyasha asked. "Where is _she_?" Sesshomaru sensibly demanded. "In a spare room, resting. Why do you care?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Inuyasha, she is…_has_ great power." Sesshomaru stated. "What the hell is your point in this?" Inuyasha demanded. "None of your business." Sesshomaru stated. "Well than why do you want her?" Inuyasha asked again. "Again, none of your business." Sesshomaru repeated.

"What if she doesn't want to be here?" Inuyasha asked, stalling. "She has no choice." Sesshomaru confirmed. "And why the hell not!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru looked up from his papers. "Because I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, said so. It's none of your concern."

_Hit! Crash! Shatter! Broken glass falling. _"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked. "How the hell would I know!" Inuyasha commented. Sesshomaru stood from his desk and went to find the source of the noise. Inuyasha smirked when Sesshomaru left the room. 'Looks like she did it.'


	20. Didn't Expect to See You!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 18: Didn't Expect To See You!**

**Hell Angel**

'I'm getting outta here weather they like it or not!' Hell Angel mentally stated, 'All I gotta do is climb out that window.' Hell Angel walked over to the stained glass window and tried to push it open. It didn't budge. She growled and tried again. It still didn't budge. By now she was very frustrated.

"God damn forsaken window!" Hell Angel grumbled under her breath as she punched the window with a great amount of force. _Hit! Crash! Shatter!_ Broken multi colored glass fell onto the ground around her feet. "Oops!" Hell Angel shrieked.

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

_Hit! Crash! Shatter! Broken glass falling. _"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked. "How the hell would I know!" Inuyasha commented. Sesshomaru stood from his desk and went to find the source of the noise. Inuyasha smirked when Sesshomaru left the room. 'Looks like she did it.'

Inuyasha fallowed behind Sesshomaru, hot on his heals. They headed down the long hallway leading to the room Hell Angel was put in to "rest" so to speak. "I knew she could do it." Inuyasha thought to himself. Sooner than expected though they came to the room Hell Angel stayed in.

Sesshomaru turned the door handle. The door wouldn't open; it was locked. He tried again it still didn't open. He growled and backed away from the door a little ways. Sesshomaru was not liking what he smelled, blood, her blood. He quickly busted open the door sending pieces of it flying through the air.

**Hell Angel**

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooo!" Hell Angel cried. She quickly straightened up to listen. Footsteps, footsteps were coming, and they were getting louder, coming closer every second. 'What to do, what to do, what to do!' she thought to herself. She heard them, they were both outside her door now, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

She heard Sesshomaru try to open the door; luckily she locked it earlier. Then she heard him growl, an unpleasant growl. He tried to open the door again, but failed. She heard him step back a little ways and knew all to quickly what he was going to do.

He eyes widened as she frantically thought of something to do. He was not going to have her in his home. She wouldn't let him. No way she was staying here. Then it hit her, like a ton of rocks, relief falling over her. 'All I have to do is change!' She mentally thought to herself. As quickly as she could she changed, back to her human form.

She ducked just in time too. _Crash! _ The door to her room was bust open, dust and splinters of the wood floated around her.

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha**

As soon as the dust cleared Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could clearly see that it was not who they expected it to be in the room where Hell Angel was put. Now, before them, ducking out of the way from the pieces of wood that were shattered, was not Hell Angel, but someone Inuyasha and the rest of them had been looking for. Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome looked up. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again. 'Ah man! Now I gotta act all surprised and crap!' Kagome mentally thought to herself. "Inuyasha?" she said aloud. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha questioned, all worried and mushy stuff like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…how did I get here?" Kagome questioned. "That's what I was about to ask you." Inuyasha stated, "So how did you get here?" "I-I don't know. The last thing I remember is walking through the woods because I got lost after something or someone kidnapped me. I'm trying to find my way back to you guys and then I just appear here in this room with some other demon." Kagome stated, "Then she punched the window and left."

"Tell me, miko, what did this demon look like?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome smirked on the inside. "Well she definitely was a female. She was tall, long midnight black hair, pale milky skin, deep blue mystical eyes…I didn't even catch her name." Kagome stated. "Hmm." Sesshomaru said. "Her name was Hell Angel, at least that's what we call her." Inuyasha stated.

"She's The Angel From Hell." Sesshomaru icily stated before walking out of the room. "She seemed nice. Are you sure she wasn't The Angel From Heaven?" Kagome questioned after him. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her but didn't say a thing, and then he resumed his walking.

"Come on Kagome. The others are downstairs." Inuyasha stated as he helped her up on her feet. "Thanks." Kagome said. Kagome fallowed Inuyasha down the stairs and into the room where Miroku and Sango now stood, gaping at everything in their sight.

"Wow." Sango breathed turning around in full circles. Her eyesight fell upon Kagome and she was ever so glad. "Kagome!" She cried as she ran forward and gave her friend a great hug. "Sango Gasp air!" Kagome stated. "Sorry." Sango said as she loosened her grip on her friend.

_Whack!!!! _"It really has been long Kagome. I doubted we would find you here." Miroku stated rubbing his red cheek, received from Kagome. "What were you doing here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Like I said, I was walking through the forest after I escaped from demons that kidnapped me, searching for you guys, then I just appeared in this room with Hell Angel." She stated again.

"Kami is she lovely." Miroku stated. _Whack!!!!_ "Oww! What was that for?!" Miroku questioned. Sango humphed. "Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked. "We left him with Kaedae. We told him when we found you we would come straight back." Sango stated. "Oh, well let's hurry back then. Besides, I really want to get out of this place." Kagome stated. Everyone agreed. "Lets go then." Inuyasha stated as he turned around and started walking with the others fallowing behind him.


	21. Falling So Fast & Without A Care

**The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven?**

**Chapter 19: Falling So Fast & Without A Care. **

'I wonder how she could of done that.' Sesshomaru wondered.

_She is demoness you know. _He demonic side stated.

Yes, I know. But that doesn't explain it.

_There's only one way, but I doubt it._

I know what you're trying to say.

_You should go looking for her again._

She knows we are after her. There's no point.

_Oh, but there is. You find her then you might just get some information about her, from her._

She is not going to give us anything; the only way is force.

_But force crushes a flower. A beautiful blossom such as she should not be crushed._

Sesshomaru growled. There was no other way but force…or…if she admits it, then that wouldn't be force, would it?

_Only if you forced her to admit herself._

**Inuyasha and Company.**

"Kagome!!!!" Shippo cried out as he latched himself onto Kagome. "Oh Shippo, it's so good to see you too." Kagome stated. "I missed you soooooooo much." He stated. "So have I Shippo, so have I." Kagome stated as she sat him on the ground again.

"It's good to see ye well and not harmed Kagome." Kaedae stated stirring the pot of stew she was cooking. Kagome just gave her a warm smile. Soon, the stew was done and everyone sat around the small fire and ate what was passed out to them.

In time, everyone's bellies were full and it was late within the day. Shippo was already asleep in Kagome's lap. Kagome stroked his hair and smiled down at him lovingly. She tucked him in beneath the warmth of her sleeping bag then returned to her spot around the fire with the others.

"So Kagome, what did the "thing" that kidnapped you look like?" Sango asked. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I was blindfolded. Couldn't see a thing." Kagome stated. Sango was in a deep thought now. "I wonder…It could've been human ninjas." She commented. "Huh?" Kagome questioned.

"Human ninja are very skilled. Their weapons are much like demon slayers. They're fast and have lots of talent. They're also very swift in movements." Sango stated. "But that doesn't explain how her scent just vanished in the middle of the forest we fallowed in into." Inuyasha confirmed.

"What if they used some gas or something else of the like to distract your nose?" Miroku asked. "Then I wouldn't be able to smell the female demon scent that was all over that area." Inuyasha declared. "So you at least know that it was a female demon that kidnapped me?" Kagome wondered. "We're not for sure." Miroku said.

The conversation went on from there till late into the night were eventually everyone was resting. As usual, Kagome awoke in the middle of the night, walking out and into the forest nearby. There, she changed in the darkness of the trees. When she changed it began to rain, soaking her and her clothes.

This time she wore flared pants that were ragged at the end and a black kimono tope with a dragon slithering up it, its head resting on her shoulder. She walked through the forest in black boots splashing in the mud. This time, she wasn't out to kill. She was out to roam around in the fresh air, maybe get a few jewel shards.

She walked farther and farther into the forest and came upon a small clearing with a cliff not to far away. She walked over to the cliff and stood there looking down below her at the river that flowed by. What she didn't know was that there was a pair of golden eyes watching her from a distance, in a place she couldn't see.

She tucked the loose stands of hair behind her ear the abruptly sneezed. She shook her head a bit only to shake her dark tresses out from their spot to which they were to stay put. She replaced them then walked back to into the forest. Walking straight by the golden eyes that watched her. Those golden eyes watched her until she was out of sight then; they fallowed her.

But as soon as those eyes began to fallow her, she was no longer there; she disappeared. Sesshomaru jumped from his perch in the tree and onto the pathway she was once walking on. He looked strait ahead blinking raindrops out of his eyes then looked around him. Little did he know a set of deep blue eyes were now watching him.

She was so close all she had to do was reach down and touch him. But did she? Now, she wasn't risking the chance for him to capture her again. Not on her life was she ever going back to his manor. No matter how much force he was going to put her through, she was not going back.

It was quiet except for the raindrops hitting everything, making soft padding noises. Hell Angel leapt then leapt again to the top of the tree, which she was in. She reached the top the leapt into the air then descended towards the top of another tree, landing upon its top branch.

She leapt from treetop to treetop, loving the cool air against her skin. Then out of nowhere she was knocked from her perch, and was sent flying through the air. She was hurdling towards the earth in a quick deadly speed. She closed her eyes, there wasn't anytime to react to the hit; not enough time to land cleanly on the hard ground beneath her.

She was falling faster and faster, awaiting her pain that was soon to be inflicted on her in a matter of seconds.

ooOoo

**Short, I know. Inflict pain on me now. (Yawn) Anyways, at least I did some typing, even if it was a little and not as much as you wanted. It's not my fault I got a freakin' cold that doesn't wanna go away for the life of me, now is it? Noooooooo! (Sniffles) The next chapter will come out within a matter of five days at the most. I'm not making ANY promises though. So if it doesn't come out by then, get your lazy ass off the computer and go do something else. UltimateDemonLover**


	22. And Old Friend,,,Yeah Right!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 20: An Old Time Friend… Ya Right! **

**Last chapter**

_She was falling faster and faster, awaiting her pain that was soon to be inflicted on her in a matter of seconds._

She awaited for the pain to come soon, but it never did. She felt as if she was floating in the air so she slowly opened her eyes and as a matter of fact, she was being carried. She looked up and saw the features of Sesshomaru above her. "Sesshomaru!" Hell Angel cried, "Put me down!" She struggled and struggled but he never let her go. "Sesshomaru, put me down NOW!" She cried out again. "Do you wish for me to let you go?" he asked. Hell Angel suddenly ceased her struggles and nodded in reply.

In a matter of seconds, Hell Angel regretted her answer. He had just simply let her go, so now she was falling through the air. This time she had plenty of time to react and landed on the top of a fir tree. She was breathing heavily then jumped to another tree top as another blast shot out at her. 'What the hell?' she thought. "Where's that comein' from?" she asked aloud. "Down there." Sesshomaru answered. Another blast shot out at her and she leapt to another tree top again.

"Who would want to come and just blast away at me?" She wondered aloud. Sesshomaru smirked at her, and she caught it. Hell Angel blushed. "Don't you give me that look!" She stated. Sesshomaru's face didn't change a bit. Her blush deepened before she leapt down into the tree, going from branch to branch until she reached the bottom. "Well, it's nice to see you." A voice whispered in her ear. She quickly turned around but no one was there. "W…who are you?" Hell Angel asked. "Just a dear friend." The voice whispered in her ear again.

"W…who? What friends?" She stuttered. The voice laughed from behind her. "You'll find out soon enough." It stated. After that her yes got wide a worried look on her face and she fell to her knees in shock. Then she blacked out.

**Flashback**

Far off laughter could be heard. It was deep and rich. Sounding powerful and strong. "Kagome…" her name was said as a hand was placed upon her shoulder. She looked up to see the figure standing next to her. "Father?" She questioned. He smiled warmly down at her. "I'm afraid there isn't much time." he stated. "Isn't much time for what father?" she questioned. "Walk with me." he commanded. Kagome walked along side her father.

"The time has come to an end. War will be brought tomorrow in the Valley of Demise. That is what I have come to talk to you about." he stated. "Oh." was all Kagome said. "We all will need your help dear. Help us defeat our lands enemy." He stopped and turned to her, "For the life of others." "I will father. For you and the others. I will help you to the end." Kagome stated. Her father gave her a weak smile. "I knew you would." her father stated. Kagome gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. "Go, you're goanna need your rest." He stated reluctantly letting her go.

Next Day

Thousands stood in the downpour of rain, awaiting the enemy. Their leader in the front, Kagome's father, and Kagome next to him, just a step behind. The enemy stood before them, their leader, Kagome's father's sworn enemy. He stood there in his armor and blade at his side, eyeing Kagome as a piece of meant. Kagome glared at him with disgust and hate, more hate than imaginable. Her father realized this and growled lowly in his throat. Hokoru, her father's enemy, seemed to only eye her more and smirk.

Kagome's father could no longer take it, he caught the enemy off guard by swiftly running and striking quickly. Soon the battle was started and many demons littered the ground. Kagome kept a close eye on her father as she fought her way through more and more demons, she had a feeling something bad was going to happen. She took her eyes off of him only to finish killing a demon enemy, but when she looked back, he was hunched over the enemy leaders sword, spitting blood. Kagome's heart clenched. She didn't know what to do, she was frozen on the spot.

Everything around her seemed to slow down. "Father…" she whispered. "Father!" She yelled and everything turned back to normal, the speed of everything came back to life. She ran to him as he slumped to the ground in a heap, shivering cold. She looked up from her position of crying over him in his short breaths, to see her fathers sworn enemy, standing there, smirking, making her sick with the glint in his eyes, the glint of evil and satisfaction. He raised his sword and placed the tip just under her chin at her throat.

She glared at him with everything she had, keeping quiet, and still as a mouse. Only her breathing could be heard, and the only movement was the rise and fall of her breathing. He smiled down upon her, making her seem smaller and smaller. She kept on looking at him with a stern face. She was irritated at him, no, furious. She knocked his sword out of his hand with her own, leaving a gash down her arm. Blood began to seep down it. He picked it up again and raised it higher this time, about to bring it down upon her. She realized this and lowered her head over her father. He brought it down, but before it ever touched her, there was a blinding light that stopped him from his actions.

Kagome opened her eyes and there before her was her father standing tall. "Kagome, You have to restart your life. In the future is where you will end up, but for now you must not worry." He stated. Kagome had tears sliding down her cheeks. "Don't worry. I love you Kagome He stated. "But…" Kagome started then there was another light and she disappeared along with her father.

**End Flashback**

Hell Angel took in a deep breath as if she was being drowned, and looked ahead of her to see her "dearest old time friend" not far from in front of her. "Hokoru." She growled. "Nice to see you remember me." He smirked. Sesshomaru landed behind Hell Angel and glared daggers at the demon not far from in front of her. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Hokoru stated. Sesshomaru growled then grabbed the hilt of Tokijin. "Stay. Out. Of. This." Hell Angel growled out, her head hanging low. She looked up at her enemy before her, smirking at her. Her eyes were rimmed with redness her pupils were black and her fangs looked as if they grew a little longer.

Sesshomaru growled at her. "I. Said. To. Stay. Out. Of. This!" she stated as she turned around, crouched, her eyes almost all red. There was almost no deep blue left except for the rim around her pupils. Sesshomaru was surprised although he didn't look it. 'Is she going to turn into her demon form?' He wondered to himself. Hokoru stood up from his place on the forest floor, and Hell Angel quickly whipped her head around along with her body to see what he was doing. No way was she going to have him make a move without her knowing it.


	23. Friendly Communication and Visions

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 21: Friendly Communication and Visions. **

"A little cautious are we?**" **Hokoru asked. Hell Angel only growled, her head hanging low, her face not visible. Hokoru chuckled. "You always were one to hide your face, a cowered, that's all you ever were." Hokoru stated. Hell Angel growled deeply rising to her feet. "You want a cowered? Look in a damn mirror." She stated her head rising, her eyes meeting his. Sesshomaru stood behind Hell Angel, not able to see her face, but able to see Hokoru's smirk. 'Something must be wrong.' He wondered to himself. Hokoru smirking, that's not good.

Hokoru walked in a circle around them his hands placed behind his back, still smirking. Sesshomaru and Hell Angel slowly turned while he walked around them; there was no way they were going to let him attack without them knowing it first. "You know, the day you and your fathers army, and my army battled, was the day your father died? You recall that don't you?" Hokoru asked, stopping to look at Hell Angel. Hell Angel smirked, though Sesshomaru didn't see it. "Oh yes, I recall that day. It was the day you couldn't kill me." Hell Angel stated.

"Correct, although you disappeared in that blinding white ball of light, I wouldn't call it a victory. I would say you were fleeing from me because you know you couldn't defeat my army and me." He stated. Suddenly Sesshomaru thought there was something he knew about this battle that took place, he couldn't remember what it was, it was there, just beyond his reach. "Oh, I could have, and I still can." Hell Angel stated. And something about the way she said those words, hmm. It was still just beyond his reach, just barley there.

"Your father died that day, but what gets me is that I have this feeling, ever since that day, that your father never truly died. He didn't die did he?" Hokoru asked. "You're the one who stabbed him with your blade. You watched him topple over your sword, and then watched him fall into a heaping mess in the wet grass. You watched him die and breathe his last breaths. You already know the answer to your own question." She stated, although something in the back of her mind that that wasn't true.

Again Sesshomaru thought, he closed his eyes, visions flashed before them. The rain, a woman with black midnight hair, spinning in circles outside, drenched by the summers rain, himself. Then they disappeared. He looked on at the battling two on front of him. Hokoru had stopped his circling around them and stood still, his eyes facing the ground, smirk still visible on his features. "You know, you are a very bad liar." Hokoru stated. "She is telling the truth. If she wasn't, I would be able to sense it." Sesshomaru stated. "Oh, I almost forgot you were here _Lord Sesshomaru_." Hokoru stated as he looked up from the ground and to Sesshomaru.

"I've been here the whole time." Sesshomaru stated. "Actually I have to disapprove of that. You were just zoning out, were you not?" Hokoru asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "No I was not just z-…" "Quiet!"

**Inuyasha and gang**

"What was that loud blast, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked from atop of Kirara's back as they sped off into the deep evergreen forest. "Why do you think we're running towards the sounds for!" Inuyasha barked. He awoke with the others to hear blasts coming from in the forest and also noticed that Kagome was again, missing. They thought she had to do with something about the blasts and went in search for her. Hopefully she wasn't a part of the blast and she wasn't in any sort of trouble that she might have gotten herself into. They all just hoped that she was ok and well, safe and sound.

Safe and sound? Hw can she be safe and sound? She had disappeared in the middle of the night, while they were sleeping, and was so silent about it. But what if she was captured? If she was captured then the demons that had captured her had to be very skilled or have used some type of gas that had knocked them out so dead that they weren't even able to hear let alone wake up to go after her to make sure she wasn't hurt, or worse, dead.

So that pretty much sums it up to why they were running through a forest dashing trees left and right just to get to the blasts that were coming from somewhere deep inside the forest that they had to go running into. Several time Inuyasha looked back to make sure the rest of them were right behind him, then turned back around only to quickly dodge a tree branch that about took his head off. Only once had his head actually made contact with on of the branches. Lucky him.

**Short and sweet…not really. Thought I would put this bit out since it's been a while, and I've been really busy so this might be what's it for just a little while. I'll try to write more quickly so I can put it out quicker so you all can read it. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all that reviewed. UltimateDemonLover**


	24. No More, No Less

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 22: No More, No Less.**

Soon, the burst through some trees (missing the branches) and saw before them, Sesshomaru, Hell Angel, and some other guy. Sesshomaru had a cold dark look on his face, the unknown guy smirking, and Hell Angel standing, her face to the ground, shaking, shuddering…but from what? More visions flashed through Sesshomaru's mind, now there was more color and he could actually hear the pitter-patter of the rain and other sounds that sounded through the air.

"You…you heartless slipshod son of a bitch." Hell Angel ground out through gritted teeth. Hokoru's smirk grew wider. Oh yes, it was working, getting on her nerves seemed to be working quite easily. Soon, only time would tell. Hell Angel now shuddered more violently, falling to the ground, her claws digging into the earth. Sesshomaru went to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her. He reached out only to retract his hand quickly as she said, "Don't Touch Me." She seemed to burn him, as quick as he retracted his hand, but he hadn't even touched her.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha questioned. Hokoru turned his head to look at the ground standing on the outlines. His eyes narrowed into slits as he studied each of them. This was not at all planed, yet again; it would only make the suspence better. No one moved, except their eyes. They all turned to Hell Angel and watched her as she started to glow faintly; glitter began to appear here and there, but not completely as if she was going to disappear. A ball of blinding white reappeared like it had the one day when she and her father tried to defeat Hokoru; everyone was still watching her form within it.

"Kagome-" the voice was faint, as if coming to her. "Kagome-" it called out again. Kagome opened her eyes quickly shielding them from the bright light that shown. "Kagome" the voice was right in front of her. Her eyes adjusted and she opened them to meet a breathtaking person before her. Her eyes widened as she took in his wondrous beauty. His long pale blond hair reached his elbows, his mystifying blue eyes seemed to bore into hers, he wore white, gold and pale blue, and he seemed to glow before her very eyes.

"Wow." Kagome breathed. He smiled and held a hand out to her. Her eyes never left his as he helped her up off the ground. "Kagome." His voice broke her of her trance like state. "Kagome, do you know where you are?" he asked. Kagome shook her head in response, unable to talk. "I should have known. You were so young, I would be shocked even if you do remember at all." He stated. "W-what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, her voice quivering. "You go around, more like, lurk around, during the night to take the lives of others do you not?" He asked. She didn't want to answer, she felt ashamed of it, but held her ground. "I have to, it's my duty to do so." She stated.

"But do you know why it is your duty to do so?" he asked. She hesitated, thinking upon his question. "No." she stated in almost a whisper. He smiled and he surprised her. "I knew you wouldn't. I just wanted to know if you did happen to remember something over the past years." He stated. "Whoa. What the hell is going on here? As a matter of fact, who are you? I don't even know you and you speak to me as if we've known each other for the last several years?" Kagome stated, demanding answers to her questions.

"I am…how would I say this? I guess you could say I'm your guardian. I raised you when you were young." He stated, being serious. "No, that's not true, I was born, in a room full of white light, full of life, music, and roses. On earth, in the nursery. Specially arranged for my mother." Kagome stated. "Yes, in know. That's only because you were born here, in Heavens nursery. Kagome, I arranged that room for your mother." He was dead serious; she couldn't even smell a lie.

"Where am I?" Kagome demanded. "In Heaven. Kagome, this is where you were born, here. You are an angel. A very pure angel." He stated. "This is nothing but a dream." Kagome stated. "Let me assure you. This is very real. There is no other place like this." Whatever his name is, stated. "If I am a pure angel of which you speak, then why do I kill the innocent that walk the shadows at night?" She asked. "Well, for starters, that's your duty. You see, Kagome, you go around killing the ones that are to be sent here. The ones that lived their lives as long as life lets them go. If you didn't kill them, well, let's just say they would be sent elsewhere." He stated.

"But killing is an wrongdoing. If I kill the innocent that makes me not an angel, but the devil's worker. I can't be a pure angel." She stated as mater of faculty. "But you are, you were born here, an angel, all of us are angels." Kagome finally took in the area around them. People, people of all ages were in the distance. Happy. All dressed in white. "I can't be an angel. I am demon. I have demon in my very soul. I _can't_ be angel." Kagome commanded.

"You are and angel believe it. You mother mated with a demon she met fighting off evil. A.K.A. your father. You are angel and demon. Not half and half. Pure angel, pure demon. 100 angel, 100 demon. No more no less." He stated. "That's impossible." Kagome stated. "No, no it's not." He stated, "That is what you were sent up her for. For me to tell you this important information. And when you go back to your friends and loved ones down on earth, to fight and defeat Hokoru, you will only be able to defeat him with this." He pulled out a very sharp small blade from his overflowing sleeves.

"This," he started, "Is the only thing that can defeat him. This is what your father was going to use to defeat him the day you two last saw each other." He handed it too her and she very gently took it in her hands. "You must go now." He stated giving her a warm smile. "But…" she started to say but he disappeared.

The light that seemed to surround Hell Angel seemed to explode and cover the whole area. Then it disappeared, leaving glitter to fall where it pleased. Only gold glitter fell around Hell Angel, as she stood there tall and strong. She now longer wore the dark clothes that she was wearing, and the rain stopped leaving dark gray and black clouds to hang over top of them all. She was now dressed in all white, long white dress, golden embroidery around the hood and the ends of the sleeves. She was bare foot, and no longer wore black and silver bracelets, now golden bracelets and anklets.

Her hair was left down, cascading down her back. Her eyes no longer black and shimmering silver, now gold leading into a shimmering white, her black eyeliner still there though. Her skin still pale, but not sickly pale. In her right hand a new sword appeared long gleaming white, a golden hilt, and small blue rhinestones in betted in it all over. Her left hand held the small dagger her guardian had given her. "So nice of you to join us again Hell Angel." Hokoru stated as he crouched down.

"Oh, it was far too long." Hell Angel stated as she gave him an all to meaningful smirk. "Oh, I agree."

3232323232323232323232

**Ok, so the chapter came out a little sooner than I thought it would have with everything else going on in my crazed life. The next chapter my not be so lucky, I am suffering a little writers block. Just a chip off the big block, but still enough to hurt me. This chapter was a little confusing, so if you have any questions review and I'll answer them. Heck, review anyways. It might be a little while because we are getting high speed internet Tuesday, then we need to work it out with my computer, so it might just be a little while. But I do hope you enjoyed so far!! Review please!!**


	25. Shut The Hell Up Chicken!

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 23: Shut The Hell Up Chicken!**

Hell Angel's smirk grew bigger, and everyone was confused. How had she changed? Where did she go? Why are they smirking like crazy at each other? But most importantly, why was Sesshomaru here? Quick, as like a lightening streak, Hell Angel shifted and moved darting swiftly in an attack that was meant to cleanly slice off Hokoru's head and send it tumbling across the ground, but instead he jumped swiftly into the air snapping open dark gray wigs, and simply hovered there. They moved so quick it was hard to keep up with them.

"You will not be able to wound me when you are on the ground young Ka-" He was cut off as Hell Angel sent a blue ball of fire towards him, barley dodging it by mere inches. He laughed at her and she quickly kept sending more and more attacks at him, quicker and quicker. He dodged all of them in mere inches; simply teasing her if you could call it that. Yes, yes he was teasing her, in an unlikely manner. All he was trying to do was piss her off so she would lose her stance and then he would take her by surprise.

But she wasn't giving up yet. She saw the others setting into their fighting stances, about ready to strike and the right moment. She saw this and growled. "This is my battle, my enemy. I _will not_ have you fight my problems." When she barked this order she noticed out of all of them, Sesshomaru stayed still, he had never moved into a stance, not one inch to help her. 'Smart demon.' She thought to herself as she sent more and more attacks Hokoru's way.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. There is no way you will harm me from down there Ka-" She cut him off once again, sending more attacks and yelling, her voice louder than his. "Has anyone ever told you to just Shut Up?" She asked. "No, never. Everyone that I have encountered never spoke a word to me, they never had a chance to even utter a small word." He stated dodging a throw of sharp deadly pointed ice. "Well, SHUT THE HELL UP THEN!!!!" Kagome yelled, "Oh look, I ruined your reputation. I told you to shut it and I have even gotten more than one sentence in. I think I've earned your head on a silver platter." "Maybe so. But I'm not going to be they one to serve it to you once your dead and you don't even have your own." Hokoru stated.

Hell Angel stopped for a minute and stood still as a statue. "You know," She started, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were chicken to come down from the sky and fight me. At least, that's what it seems. So, are you chicken, or are you just afraid?" Hell Angel asked. This and made its way into Hokoru's little mind, just like she had planned. He growled very deeply and tucked in his wings, shooting towards her with lightening speed. Hell Angel smirked as he came zipping towards her quickly. At the very last second she moved darting to the right, leaving Hokoru to plow into the wet ground.

As he hit it seemed as if a canon had gone off and hit that spot, sending mud, dirt, and grass all over the place. Clouds of dust finally settled back to the ground and everyone unshielded their eyes, looking at what lay before them. Hell Angel, or I guess you could now call her Heaven Angel, was in Hokoru's grasp, dangling in front of him like a piece of meat he so longingly wanted to tare apart. She was smirking at him with great force, tips of fangs could be seen, and her eyes were seeping in red again. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, just simply holding it, not fighting or struggling. She looked down tilting her head, then looked up at Hokoru through her long lashes and dark bangs.

Poof! It happened that fast, the white light again blinding them, forcing them to shield their eyes. They reopened them quickly, only to reveal that Hell Angel had now come back, she was her original self, her Hell Angel demon self. Black shorts with white stripes on the side revealing her long milky skinned covered legs, a black and silver sparkling top showing just enough, her hair in a high ponytail showing off her neck almost as a welcoming, and black heels giving the whole look the perfect touch.

She was still looking up at Hokoru through her dark lashes, almost a seducing look. He smirk grew out into a full-fledged wicked grin as she gripped his wrist herder, her nails growing longer and into his flesh, burning it with poison. Blue glowing poison that seemed to be pure yet demonic all at once, burning his flesh, making it smoke with the intensity. Hokoru tightened his grip growling deeper; Hell Angel just smirked. 'This is just way to easy.'

323232323232323232323323232323232323232323232323232

**Don't you dare hurt me. It's short I know, I left you with a cliff, I know, if you complain, I'll push you off that cliff!! I put something out because I know most of you are most likely waiting for something to come out. Well, something did and you all should be happy about it. At least I got a little bit of something out for ya, that's really all that matters right? Rigggggghhhhhhtttttt…Anyways, please review and tell me how well this chapter was cuz I think it sucks major. It may suck but it's not one of my best chapters or so I think. So what do you think is gonna happen next? Review and tell me, I just might… 32-UltimateDemonLover-32**


	26. Bye Bye

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 24: Bye Bye.**

"I see you have gotten stronger over the past few years, if I'm not mistaken." Hokoru stated. Hell Angel snorted, giving him a knowing look. As Hell Angel's painful grasp tightened around Hokoru's wrist, slowly leaking poison into his system, Hokoru's grasp around Hell Angel's neck also tightened, lessening the oxygen flow. If Sesshomaru's calculations were correct, Hokoru would not be living much longer. Miroku looked on in amazement as Hell Angel stayed unmoving in Hokoru's grasp, not even gasping for air. Sango watched silently from the sidelines worried for Hell Angel, although she didn't know why.

Inuyasha could no longer take it; he lunged forward, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and swung it as if it were a mere wooden toy battle sword. Hokoru caught his action out of the corner of his eye, and before the blade even touched him he let Hell Angel fall to the ground, who instantly lay flat on the ground to diverge Inuyasha's attack as his blade swung straightly across, just a few inches above her nose. Hokoru landed a few feet away with a small thud a on the wet soaked grass.

"You Idiot! You Bloody Idiot!!" Hell Angel screamed, jumping up from her place on the ground into Inuyasha's face. "I. Had. Him." She stated in a very low dangerous growl that only the keen sense of hearing would be able to pick up, even if they were standing five feet away. Inuyasha heard her perfectly, to be that she was in his face after all. "Well, it looks like this was a bad timing. Maybe I shall come back another time when you aren't so busy." Hokoru stated. Hell Angel's sight flickered over to him in less than a second, her eyes narrowed in the process.

"Ta ta for now, my little angel." Hokoru stated as he was surrounded in a black miasma then gone without even a trace or scent to go by. "Look what you've done. LOOK. AT. WHAT. YOU. HAVE. DONE!!!!" Hell Angel commanded as she grabbed Inuyasha shirt, ferociously shaking him. "YOU. RUINED. EVERYTHING!" she stated as she pushed him hard, making him stumble backwards a bit. "I didn't do a damn thing! I was saving your damn life!" Inuyasha hollered back.

"I. WAS. PERFECTLY. FINE!!" Hell Angel stated as she took a swing at him, and he dodged it. She pushed him again. "It was all a plan!" she stated as she threw another punch, this time hitting him. His head turned to the side on this, and Hell Angel couldn't stop. Instantly without warning, Sesshomaru grabbed Hell Angel from behind, an arm around her waist and a hand holding one of her wrists back.

"Let go of me!" she thrashed, "Let me at him! He ruined everything! Let go!!" she screeched. She tried and tried to remove Sesshomaru's grasp from her body, but couldn't and just saved her energy for when he let go of her, so she could attack Inuyasha more. Sesshomaru rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling the blush run up into her cheeks. Inuyasha turned his back to her, not wanting to see the anger in her eyes as they reminded him so much of a certain someone…

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. Hell Angel suddenly stopped her rampage. 'Oh No!' she thought to herself. Sesshomaru took note of this and kept that name in thought. Hell Angel suddenly got more irritated when Inuyasha didn't say anything afterwards. 'No apology! No sorry! Not even a sidle mumble! How dare…' she thought, 'I'll show him.' "SIT!!!!!" Hell Angel screamed loud enough to hurt even Miroku and Sango's ears to where they had to cover them. Inuyasha's necklace glowed and he quirked an eyebrow before he fell, making a enormous crater and throwing up a lot of dirt in the process.

When the dust cleared, everyone looked around. Inuyasha still lay in the crater but was trying to pry himself out of it. Sango looked around and Miroku helped Inuyasha up. Everyone was now looking around. No Sesshomaru and no Hell Angel. "Did she just…??" Inuyasha wavered off with wide eyes, "I thought…Kagome…"

**32323232323232323232323232332**

**OoOoOoOoO!!! Now isn't that nice? I've finally got this chapter out, yay! I'm so proud of me! Ya, it's been a while. But hey, I've already started the next chapter for all of my wonderful reviewers! Review, ask questions if you don't understand, email me, do whatever, I'll answer whatever you have to ask or say!! I have another story I'm gonna put out here today, but I still have some stuff to write I it. I think it will be posted today, don't know when though. I still have to think of a title…Listen to me!! I'm rambling, shame. Oh well, please reaview!!!! I will reply back!! UltimateDemonLover**


	27. Detained

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 25: Detained. **

**A/N: OoOoOoOoO!!! Wasn't that a cliff? Okay, I know I really shouldn't be talking right now cuz most likely; a lot of you really want to kill me right now. He he he……Okay, so I left you off at a semi-good, to some, and a semi-horrible, to others, part of the story.  I didn't mean to make any of you angry about that last part of the chapter it sorta just kinda weaved itself. Right now, I'm running off of Mountain Dew and nerves. I had a band competition today, very nerve racking…I'm rambling again, damn it. I'm just gonna shut up now…………(silence)………….**

_(Laughing) Who was laughing? He looked around, but he only heard the laughing, the sweet melodious laughing, but yet, more like giggling. Where was his noise coming from, let alone whom? He was surrounded by woods, but standing in a clearing. It was raining, yes, to his dismay he was getting soaked trying to find the spoken person…or thing._

_"You're going to catch a cold." He stated sternly, cold mask and façade in place. He saw flashes of turquoise and white through the trees, earning him another giggle. Stating this though, did craft the spoken person come out of hiding. Who was she and why did she look so familiar?_

He opened his eyes somewhat; they were clouded with a haze. He closed them in defeat of darkness.

_(**This is a different scene now then before.)**_

_It was raining, soaking everything in its wake. Water poured from the sky in waterfalls, drenching him to the bone. He was at the border, sensing someone who was not meant to be nearby. He walked onward; soon, he found this area of which the person was occupying. The scent of blood stained the inside of his nose, lots and lots of blood. A foremost wound maybe? A dead being? _

_Yes, a dead being, but not only it. Another, another living breathing beautiful scented being. The scent of spoken person wavered through his nostrils, only enough to be brief before the stench of blood and death overridden it again. He looked forward, not far from in front of him lay the body of a dead being, a gash with blood, drenched from the rain, and mud on him with tracks that lead to him. He had to have been dragged._

_Not all to farther off from the dead one, under a weeping willow, sat the other being. Basking in the rain, intending to get soaked maybe? Perhaps not, as the spoken being shifted as the wind blew. The sweet scent wafted through his nose once more, a female. He stopped just feet away from the being which lay in the mud, the female reacted instantly, spring to life on the balls of her feet, waiting._

_Why was she so protective? Was the being that lay before him her mate? No, she as too young, few years younger than he was. The being that lay before him was older; he could be old to be his own fathers' age. He took a few more steps, earning a growl of disapproval from the young female that looked as of ready to pounce in the second her moved again. He tested this and took another few steps forward._

_As expected, she launched herself forward, only in the movement; she slipped on the wet grass, sliding. The curled into a ball as she sled, pain obvious as she whimpered when she stopped. She looked at the being that now lay and the tips of his feet. Tears could be scented and seen as they trickled down her face in sadness of what was to come. She protected him once, as it seemed, blood present on her, seeping into the tattered side of her torn garment. _

_She looked up at him with saddened eyes. So familiar. Who was she? "Please don't." she whispered. _

He awoke again, a haze still over his eyes as they looked around. His mouth was dry, a horrible taste lay there. Someone and made him swallow something, some liquid. He looked around some more. I was dark, and musky scented, very little light was evident. Where was he? He looked around more; it was too dark to make out the object that lay not too far away from him in the small area. The scent, he knew this person.

She whimpered in the corner of which she lay helplessly. Sesshomaru moved to help…whatever Angel she now was. (I'm now calling Hell Angel/Kagome Angel.) He couldn't, he was stuck, chained to be exact. He pulled, they didn't budge, but they did make a rattling noise, which instantly set Angel on alert. She curled into a ball tighter then what she was and scooted closer to the wall then what she was. He pulled tighter, they didn't move anymore then they did the last time he tried.

Footsteps could be heard, footsteps against a hard stone floor. Angel whimpered.

**I now have some writer's block. \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ Press Purple Button \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**UltimateDemonLover**

**Press Me!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**I'm Periwinkle!!**

**\/  
\/**

**\/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**


	28. Poisoness Fight To The Death,,,

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 26: Poisoness Fight To The Death.**

**A/N: Yeah, a lot of you really must wanna kill me now so I'll make this very short. I had had some serious writers block, but I broke that block into chunks! Yay! So yeah, it's been a while and such, but now you peoples have a chapter you desired so much (hopefully) and now you can read it (once I stop talking and such useless things)!!! So here ya go! Another chapter!!!!!! ( Oh, I don't own the song Poison by Alice Cooper either.)**

He heard footsteps, footfalls on hard stone floors. Another whimper. "Not again." Another half whimper half plea, from Angel. He kept his eyes open as best as he could, there was a haze over them. The figure entered. _Whack!!_ Blackness.

He awoke hours later of what it seemed. Eyes clear as a sunny blue sky. He blinked once, twice. He was replaced to someplace new, the scent of someone familiar yet hidden to which he could not decipher out. The same taste stronger in his mouth more vibrant and vivid now, they had given him more. It was dark, but he could still see, candles glowed in pairs here and there, white ones, a vanilla intoxicating scent. Another scent, Rain and White Sakura Blossoms? Very Rare. (A/N: Can't remember, deal with it.)

"It's nice to see you are awake Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku cooed, a light shining down on him in his baboon pelt in the corner of the room. He snarled, but didn't dare move. "Oh, now that's not such a nice greeting to greet an old friend by." He cooed again. Sesshomaru snarled again and sat on the balls of his feet. "Ah, ah ahh. I suggest that you don't move." Naraku stated. This, very little, sparked his interest as to why he shall not move; maybe Naraku was planning an attack?

He shifted, testing if anything could/would happen. He didn't notice anything, but from behind him another light glowed down upon a spot of nothingness. Naraku smirked as the light transfixed on the empty spot started to reveal a figure of some being. Sesshomaru noticed Naraku's gaze stare past him so he himself, as to why he was looking in such a direction, also turned. Silver glitter swept up and down and all around in motions seeming to form the said being before their eyes. Naraku's smirk only grew wider and wider by the second.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in speculate as to which this _thing_ was forming before himself and just a little more ways away from Naraku. Such a familiar presence, but who/what was _it_? Only time would tell, and time was not moving quick enough. Naraku laughed out, more like an evil little chuckle that caught Sesshomaru's attention and sent him whirling around once again only to face such a horrible sight. (A/N: Naraku's Face!!! oOoOoOo…Sorry.)

"See Lord Sesshomaru, I'll give you a choice. A pleasant one at that, for me, yes, for you, well, your not such a lucky demon lord." Naraku shook his head. Sesshomaru's lip twitched back in want of release of another snarl, he held is secured. "A choice of what?" Sesshomaru nearly growled out in haste. A long stroke of a soft caress went from Sesshomaru's left shoulder to his right shoulder in a slow motion, oh, and that intoxicating rain and white sakura blossoms scent… Wait, didn't he know that scent? Hmm…?

The caress stopped and the thing that dare laid a hand upon him stopped and the things hand rested in the spot just at the crook of his neck on his right side. Then the warmth of the thing was gone and before his eyes he saw a tall figure walking toward Naraku. From the backside of said being, he could tell she was indeed a female, long midnight black hair pulled into a high ponytail, a top the color of black lace that came up and tied around said ones neck that seemed to also be said lace and she had sleeves on, starting at a little ways down from the shoulder and widening out to be bells that covered her hands somewhat. A pair of black shorts with silver sakura blossoms danced over the backside then the long milky colored skin of the pale legs sprouted out, giving the being a touch of wonder. She was barefoot but around her ankles were silver bracelets that jingled with each slow step she took.

She stopped just before Naraku, and titled her head in…_respect???_ Who would such as do such an act as to _respect_ Naraku? "Now Sesshomaru, as I said you have a choice" One hand of the being went out, sliding down her forearm to reveal more milky white skin and jingling bracelets, a white mist formed in a ball floating above her palm. "You will have to choose between you lovely little ward," Rin appeared before his eyes in the mist, picking flowers with Jaken squawking at her, "Or, the other of to which you seem to care so much about." In her other hand a picture formed, a person smirking, then fighting, then the person just stood there, Angel…

"And what does the being in front of you have in this?" Sesshomaru questioned. Naraku smirked. Said beings left had snapped into a fist, the image disappearing. Her head slowly turned to reveal… "Angel…" Sesshomaru whispered. (A/N: he has grown a liking to her hasn't he…) She bounced the image of Rin in her right hand. "Have fun Sesshomaru." Naraku stated before he faded into nothingness. She took one, two, three steps forward and Sesshomaru rose.

She bounced the image some more before it finally set a flame. She watched it from the corner of her eye then sighed as the whole image disappeared within it, then a wicked grin broke out on her face and she threw the ball of flame. It nicked Sesshomaru's left shoulder. He hissed at her, she dare hurt him after such happenings?! She laughed at him, amused.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

Why was she acting like this? Her eyes were not of their usual color either, deep deep black in place of the sapphire blue, something, everything was not right. Angel suddenly gasped and her eyes flickered, "Sessho…maru." She ground out, doubling over.

_I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop_

"Don't," She stated as he took a step closer to her. "Don't choose me…" she cried out in pain once more. Now back was the heartless Angel, she looked no different except for the eyes and the seducing look she gave him, the look of hunger for blood. When she looked like this, she looked horribly disgusting, but when she looked the other way she looked absolutely satisfying…

_  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous, poison_

"Now just, sit down," she stated and he complied, what trance was he under? "Just relax." She stated as she straddled his lower thigh. He was under some trance, she never acted like this, he couldn't move, he complied to her wishes, his blood pumped harder and faster.

_  
You're poison running through my  
Veins  
You're poison, I don't want to  
Break these chains_

"You're complying…don't…" she growled out again, obvious pain in her. "Fight it." She said once more before submitting herself to the beast within herself. "Here." Said the beast. A glowing black light formed a long shape resting in her hands, Tokijin. It cackled and hissed with blue sparks, the real Angel's purity was getting through. He took hold of the hilt and Angel pushed him backwards and he flipped landing on the balls of his feet. Angel laughed.

Sesshomaru did not like this, was he to fight her? His question was answered as a blade formed in her hands. Yes, he was going to have to. While he was deep in his own little mind battle of what he shall do, Angel moved quickly to swipe, earning her nothing but air as Sesshomaru moved on instinct. Angel smirked; this was going to be fun. This went on and on, slashes and attacks, none notching into flesh no matter how each tried to.

It came way to quick for him measure on his eyesight scale from finishing another attack, the blast blew him into the wall, stunning him. "Oh come on. You're not that weak. I know you better than that," she was mere inches away from his face, "Come on, show me the _real_ Sesshomaru." She breathed out sensually before placing her lips on his, anything she thought of she tried. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, is this all he was waiting for? He deepened it, only in want and nothing more than that. His hand found its way and cradled that back of her head, allowing him more, and her hands found their way the his shirt where they gripped tightly.

_  
Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

This was wrong he knew of it, but it all felt all too right, was this how it was to be? Maybe, just maybe…He pushed her back, somewhere in the back of his mind someone told him not to, the other told him to. She stumbled backwards and tripped. She was dazed; did Sesshomaru have that effect on her? Damn he must be good. (A/N: yeah weird, I know. lol)

He was blinded by fury as to what was to happen, he heard his name and paid no heed to it. Something prickled him, his senses were telling him to stop, and he wasn't giving up yet. He attacked while she was still down, her guard down and her own senses. He was blinded by himself, but he had heard his name cried out by her in her pain. She was in under his skin, crawling like spiders, he wanted nothing but for her to get out of his system, she was like poison seeping in through a venomous bite that he didn't even touch for.

_  
I hear you calling and it's needles  
And pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you  
Screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but  
You're under my skin (deep in)_

He calmed from his rage, breathing deeply, and his gaze fallowed to his blade that he held ready for another attack. Deep rich black blood dripped slowly from the end, the scent overwhelming as it mixed with the sensual one. He looked down, a pool the same color of blood that dripped from his blade lay not far from his feet, not much but enough to die from. "You think you can dispose of me that easily?" the beast called out as she sat up and looked up at him from the ground. Those luscious lips…

_  
I want to kiss you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna  
Break these chains  
Poison…_

In matters of seconds Sesshomaru found himself halfway across the room, indented into the wall that stood behind him. He growled as he pushed himself into and upright position, scratches, nothing but mere scratches. But he knew she could do so much more damage. His ears caught the sound of bells and his gaze wavered upwards. She walked towards him with such poise and splendor that she could be mistaken for some sort of goddess, if not for an angel. He dodged another one of her attacks in the mere blink of an eye and landed with his back facing her, he also heard her as she fell to the ground once more.

His gaze snapped over his shoulder and back to the beast within the Angel, a huddled mess on the floor. Silent tears could be heard and the scent was weak but there, any demon or hanyou would be able to smell the distinctive scent. It hurt him to see such beauty in such pain; he took a step closer. But he remembered what she wished for him to do, fight it.

_  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop_

She looked up at him from her place on the floor, tears streaking her face all the more. "You have…to save Rin. You have…to defeat…me." She stated in gasps and evident pain. She looked at him with deep sapphire blue doe like eyes, eyes that were hard to resist the urge. She yelped in pain and curled into the tightest ball imaginable, shaking uncontrollably. Almost as instant as the shaking came, it went and was replaced with silence. How was he, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, to get through this?

_  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my  
Veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna  
Break these chains_

Laughter rang out, and cruel one at that as the beast sat up and swished her loose hair behind one of her ears with claws that glow as red as a rip apple, and just as metallic.

_  
Poison  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)_

Her poisoned claws were as deadly as his, if not worst, hopefully less. "Oh Sesshomaru, so practical." She stated as she stood from her place on the ground. He narrowed his eyes at her, she was planning her attack, and he was planning its counter. In an instant, a swipe of claws, a red streak and splatter of acid like poison, another attack and another splatter of deep redness.

_  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)_

She grasped the blade of the sword, shaking in terror, happiness, and last breathes. Blood pooled and seeped into her clothes, and it seeped where splattered on Sesshomaru's. She faced him with no other way to turn, her eyes flickered, black to normal to black and then they were completely normal, no black intended, all natural sapphire blue. She shook, terribly, and whispered silent words…

_  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no_

What was these feelings he was having? Were they out of happiness? Sadness? Loneliness? Whatever they were, he did not like them, they were feelings, he despised them, but he couldn't stop their feeling of a fire burning him inside out that washed through him in his veins.

_  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

"Thank…you, Sesshomaru…" and she separated herself from his blade that pierced her and collapsed into her own pool of blood that lay at her feet.

**A/N: Longer for all of you…hope you liked this chapter.**

**-'-,- UltimateDemonLover -,-'-**


	29. SobbingAwayDeathWontDoGoodWithoutTime

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 27: Sobbing Away Death Won't Do Good Without Time.**

**A/N: And you thought that chapter 26 was the last chapter? I don't think so! Do any of you know me at all! So sad… T.T Oh well, I guess no one does cuz no one cares. Oh well to that to, just read the chapter and review, well…yeah. R&R plz!!**

Sesshomaru could hear the drip of her blood off of his blade and to the wooden floor where it landed and disappeared into a thick pool of Angel's pure blood. What had he done? "Sesshomaru…you…you bastard!" Sango cried out as she sunk to her knees next to her beloved sister, staining her armor in her blood. Tears streaked her face and fell onto Angel's pale face, paler than what it had ever been.

"No, this…this can't be happening. Wake up Kagome…Wake up…Kagome, please…wake up." Sango sniveled as she cradled her sister in her arms. Seeing that before his eyes, saddening, it was like someone came and ripped out his gut and there was nothing to replace it. "It was all an illusion you cocky bastard! You are Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, the most powerful Taiyoukia in Japan, and you can't even see yourself through an illusion!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru's face became inflexible and wintry once again, feeling shoved aside. He bent and sat on the balls of his feet, his sleeves drenching in Angel's blood. There in the center if her blood, laid Tokijin, crackling with purity, drenched. "She's not coming back Miroku, she's never coming back." He heard Sango whisper sobbing into Miroku's chest, he all the while trying to comfort her.

"Ku ku ku, not even you could overcome the erg of my illusions." Naraku stated forming once again. Sesshomaru picked up Tokijin and walked over to Angel's lifeless body. Sango grasped Miroku as best as she could, he killed her sister he could easily kill her. He took Tokijin and placed it in the center of her body, her hands resting over the center of the blade, the hilt over her non-beating heart, and then he arose once again, and stalked away into the forest, stopping just before the edge.

He looked back, Sango, the slayer in the Monks, Miroku's, arms sobbing away as if no return for her friend. Inuyasha, head hanging low, nothing he could do. Naraku staring at him with wide eyes, even though he was a puppet. "Inuyasha, stop your sulking. You, quit sobbing. She'll be back within time." Sesshomaru stated before whipping out his poisonous green whip and slicing off Naraku the puppet's head.

"You Lie!!" Sango yelled out, "She can't come back!! She's never coming back!! The Kagome I know will never come back." "In time." Sesshomaru stated. "In time." Sesshomaru stated once more. "There is no time like now. We saw the whole thing; you were out to kill. The emotion in your eyes, cold and heartless, but when I looked into Kagome's eyes, love, forgiveness, and sadness shone brightly, but you were to dull to see that." Miroku stated.

"Now what do you expect us to do now Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha seethed. Sesshomaru growled. "I said time Damn it!" he growled as he took a hold of Inuyasha's throat. "Time, that's all you have to live for." He growled before throwing him several feet away, then leaving, blooded prints of his feet trailing into the woods, it stained his nose his senses his boots and his sleeves. But what stained most of all, was her kiss. _'If only…' _

**A/N: short little chapter…he he he. REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


	30. Demon,,,Full or Half?

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 28: Demon…Full or Half?**

**A/N: This feels as if it's going to be the hardest chapter I have ever written.**

"What the hell has he done to her?!" Inuyasha seethed in anger, "We can't even touch her to give her a proper burial!" Sango reached out once more in the many times she had before, quickly drawing her hand back as she hit the barrier that sizzled and sent a heat wave over her as she tried to release her sister. "Are we just going top let her lie hey to be eaten by other demons?" Sango asked, her face still streaked with tears. "They are surly to smell the scent of blood and come." Miroku stated.

"They haven't come yet have they? Besides, if we can't get to her, neither can they." Inuyasha stated as he huffed and turned his head to the side. He saw something, rather someone dressed in a white and aple blue dress. It was mostly white, and looked ruffled, the thing or rather person had its back toward him, and was transparent? Was it a ghost? There seemed to be a breeze, but there wasn't, but its hair was blowing as if some breeze, did someone put him in an illusion of some sort?

"Inuyasha, could we stay…please?" Sango begged. Inuyasha snapped his attention back to Sango then looked back once more, it was gone. "Did you see that?" He asked. "See what?" Sango asked. "It…there…something dressed in white." He stated. "You're overwhelmed with grief Inuyasha, lets start camp and protect Kagome in case something decides to come after all. Until the barrier is down." Miroku more commanded then asked.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha stated as he trailed off, looking back in the same direction he was earlier. Then he took off in a sprint into the woods, nothing but a silent swish.

_Inuyasha_

'Could it have been Kikyo I saw? The white could explain some of it, but a ruffled dress?' Inuyasha shook his head, too much thinking for him. A silent whistling sounded as a soul stealer flowed beside him, carrying what apposed to be a soul, but why was it silver instead of the normal glowing misty color?

_Sango and Miroku_

"Miroku, look." Sango pointed out. The barrier sizzled and zapped with purity and demonic energy at the same time. One of Kikyo's soul stealers was trying the enter it to get Kagome's soul. Sango would have nothing of it, she whipped out her Hiraikotsu and started to destroy anything that came near the barrier that held her sisters body, which intended to be many soul stealers.

They attacked desperatly and quickly, trying as hard as they may to get in, nothing would stand in their way as Sango tried the best as she may to keep them at bay. She was failing somehwhat and could only hold on much longer, slowly weakening from the lack of food and energy she had over the loss of her sister. A soul steeler withered its way into the barrier and had captured Kagome's soul, at this Sango colapsed to her knees with again a tear streaked face, saddened by her proformance and the lack of trying to keep her sister safe.

Although she did try to keep her sister safe she failed, and for failing it was tearing her insides apart. Although, when she watched the stealer take her sisters soul, he sisters soul surged with energy and was not the usually soul color. It was silver, not a misty green color; something had to be wrong.

_Inuyasha_

It hit Inuyasha hard like a ton of rocks, not literally, but enough to make him loose his balance of what he had a he glided above the tree tops, taking long leaps from one tree to the next. He kept on fallowing the one particular soul stealer that carried the silver soul that belonged to, the one who made him become so friendly with rocks, or also know as Kagome. There was a barrier around her, however did they get through? These were Kikyo's soul stealers we are talking about here; remember that. Kikyo, as powerful as she was, had to mean that her soul stealers we're just as if not weaker than her, and she was out to collect her half of the soul that had been reincarnated into Kagome.

Now, to Inuyasha, was a time of choice. He would have to choose, saving Kagome's soul over extremely injuring, if not killing Kikyo. (A/N: I so desperately want him to kill her, but that's not planned…yet.) What was he to do? But it seemed as of late the Kagome had Sesshomaru's scent all over her, coated like a thick blanket, but was that just from the fighting or was it from "kind" things? He growled loudly, just the mere thought of Sesshomaru anywhere near Kagome made his stomach turn.

Changing the subject now, why did Kagome hide that she was a half demon? Was she a half demon or a full demon? She could be mistaken as a full demon but for also a half demon. Is that why she was hiding it from them all? From knowing my past did that scare her into hiding? I hope Sesshomaru was right…

_Sesshomaru_

His eyes flashed red, he was trying so hard to keep control of what he had and not to rip the shreds out of himself. He finally figured out that he, Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Western Lands, had a soft spot for the girl that traveled with his half brother, Kagome…But why did she hide her form from everyone? Her blood was still on his hands, dried and more of a burnt color now. It was on his boots, it had stained his silk white sleeves, the scent was intoxicating, coating him in a thick blanket just knowing he himself was the one who had killed her.

A shutter ran through his body but he kept walking. He was going to check on Rin, who he left in the care of Jaken, then go and find the nearest water source and tear his clothes into shreds. (A/N: O.O Sorry.) He was currently walking through a field of some sort of very tall grasses and it wasn't helping at all that he kept hearing her laughter. He cracked his knuckles at his side, his nails already beginning to drip with poison. He turned around and swiped, grabbing a fist full of light black hair.

A hiss of pain could be heard as Sesshomaru pulled hard to level the persons face with his own. "Hiss! Sesshomaru…"


	31. Info,,,I Donno What To Call This Chapter

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 29: Information…I donno what to call this chapter**

"Ki- Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered as he leapt through the lasts of the forest after fallowing a soul stealer for what seemed to be hours. Kikyo turned to face him slowly, the soul stealer he fallowed swiveling around her body as it released the soul, but her body didn't absorb it like it did the others that came. (A/N: she reminds me of dirt, well she is but ya. Just the word absorb…lol.) She smirked as the silver soul hovered over her shoulder, still not even looking as if she was going to absorb it into her body.

"I see you fallowed a soul stealer, Inuyasha." Kikyo stated as she now held the soul in the palm of her hands. "Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha questioned. Kikyo cackled evilly. "Don't you remember anything from the days I was brought back to life, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_It happened just in the dead of the night, Kikyo's ashes were stolen from her grave, now it was morning and they were running out of time. Kagome was gone; the old lady that also stole Kikyo's remains also took Kagome. Kaedae on Inuyasha's back, leaping up the mountain with Shippo to fallow behind, the scents were strong and that meant that they were at the top that was not to far away._

_He leapt over the edge and set Kaedae down, Kikyo stood there, alive as she was once before, Kagome in a tub full of a substance that reeked. "Ki- Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered. A light began to form and it blinded, Kagome began to float as she was bound with rope and white balls of light left her body quickly swirling and plummeting into Kikyo, throwing her this way and that, when all the light disappeared Kagome lay on the ground soaked and unconscious… _

END FLASHBACK

"That was the day you took half of Kagome's soul. But what does that have to do with it?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo chuckled deeply, "Yes Inuyasha, it has so much to do with it. This, this is her soul." Kikyo stated as she held the soul between her two hands. "What? Kikyo don't, give it back to Kagome." Inuyasha commanded. "No, I want my half back." Kikyo stated as she began to squeeze Kagome's soul. "Kikyo, no!"

_Sango and Miroku_

"Miroku she moved!" Sango stated. "Sango you lack the sleep, you mind is playing games with you." Miroku stated as he leaned back against the trunk of a tall tree. "Miroku look!" Sango commanded. Miroku sighed and opened his eyes, there was a blue crackling around Kagome, what was going on? Kagome's hands tightened around Tokijin's hilt and more sparks flew. Was she returning to life?

_Sesshomaru_

_Last Time -__A hiss of pain could be heard as Sesshomaru pulled hard to level the persons face with his own. "Hiss! Sesshomaru…"_

"Kagura" Sesshomaru seethed. "I came with … Information." Kagura wheezed out. Even her mere presence, the stench of Naraku, was irritating Sesshomaru… "What is it that you speak of?" He asked. Kagura grabbed his wrist and tried to breathe with no luck. Sesshomaru glared at her then released her and she fell to the ground in a thump and a puff of dirt. "You have very little time." Sesshomaru stated looking off.

"Kikyo, she is going to take back her half." Kagura choked out. "Take her half of what?" Sesshomaru asked. "Her half of her soul." Kagura said. "And how does this deal with me?" Sesshomaru asked again. "It has to deal with Kagome. Don't deny it because I know the truth. You have fallen for the demon priestess, I have watched you do so, and Naraku knows too. That's why Kikyo is out to get back her half of Kagome's soul." Kagura stated.

Sesshomaru growled. The tie came sooner than he thought it would, or at least the other suggestion did. "Where?" Sesshomaru bluntly stated and Kagura pointed into the direction of which Kikyo was…

A/N: OMG!! Such a short chapter! I hate myself, I wanted to get something out so you peeps didn't think I forgot about you or something like that…(sobs) I'm so ashamed of myself, so sad…wa…Oh well I'm just gonna have to live with it just like the rest of you…have a nice day (or evening)


	32. Changed

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 30: Change**

**A/N: Beware this chapter is gonna suck major.**

Sesshomaru leapt into the clearing, growling like the dog he was. His eye landed upon Kikyo, and he stopped growling and now glared. Kikyo stopped her procedure and looked up at him, stunned to actually see him there and actually with a care. His eyes next set on Inuyasha, he knew if he tried to dispose of Kikyo Inuyasha would interfere with everything. He ignored that fact and darted for Kikyo.

Kikyo barley dodged it, her clothing got nicked on her right side, making her fall in the process and the soul flew through the air and hovered above them all. "Sesshomaru, stop!" Inuyasha commanded as he tried to hold Sesshomaru back from getting to Kikyo. Sesshomaru whirled around and punched Inuyasha, hitting his left cheek and sending him flying through the air and smack into a tree. Inuyasha was now, unconscious.

He whirled back around to see that Kagome's soul was being brought back to her on the ground by a soul stealer, he despised those things at the moment and quickly his claws dripped with poison before her and sent it into its death. "There is no use, Sesshomaru. I want my half back, therefore I will get it weather you like it or not." Kikyo stated with a scowl as she pulled Kagome's soul in half. It split…with a blinding white.

Sango and Miroku 

There was a blinding white light, so bright; they had to cover their eyes. "Whe-where am I?" some asked. "Oh my god!" Sango cried out as she dashed to her friend. "Kagome, oh my god Kagome you're alive." Sango cried hugging her friend. "San-go. I ne-ed to brea-the." Kagome gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry." "Kagome? How…" Miroku started. "I donno Miroku. I simply do not know." "Kagome look at you, you've changed." Sango stated as she took in the appearance of her friend. "Say what?" Kagome asked.

Kagome looked herself over; sure enough she did change. Her hair now longer, darker black with a sleek look to it, her nails longer, thicker, sharper, her senses on high alert, she could hear something far into the woods, he skin was paler, glowing almost. Her hands roamed over herself. Her ears were pointed, hair thicker, fangs, she had fangs. She stood up, she felt taller more defined. Her hair rolled down her back and ended just above her bottom. "Wow…" she breathed; she had changed a lot. Her ears perked, that noise…

"Sango, Miroku, do you hear that?" Kagome asked. "No Kagome I don't hear a thing." Miroku stated as Sango nodded her head in agreement. "I'll…I'll be right back." Kagome stated before dashing off into the woods. Sango reached out to her friend, but it was too late, she disappeared to quickly for her eyes to fallow.

**A/N: yes I am alive no worries lol ummm yeah shooooort chapter but ya no got some threatening resposes to the last chapter so I decided before school starts up again I better ya know post a chapter…but this chapter SUCKS!!! Sorry, I feel as if it does and it DOES!!! Nothing is gonna change my mind about that either no matter what ya so nope nope nope…lol…So yeah ya heard me, school is soon starting up again that means BASKETBALL!!! Yeah, yes I play for my school, and I LOVE it!! Lol but yeah that means chapters may get out lAter that what u all may like so yeah……next chapter will be out way sooner I promise (maybe) L8TER!**


	33. I'm So Sorry,,,

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 31: I'm so sorry…**

**A/N: Yes, I know wow this chapter is out quite earlier than I expected! Maybe Cuz School is starting not to long from now (less than a week!) Which brings me to this: This area of my work is quite horrid, or so I think. I think maybe because I have been jumping like a jumping been for everything. Juggling too. So it's going to be hard for me to get chapters out now, a tad harder. School, Games/Practices, holidays, races, band (I play yes), harvesting (corn and beans people), and whatever else I am thrown at. I am only a chick that can take so much (not in th bad way either) lol but yeah, this chapter is out so read and review! OUT!! Oh you're going to hate me majorly too…..he he he**

He was about to rip the wench into pieces then cut those pieces into pieces and so on and so forth. She lay beneath him with himself towering over her, standing and glaring at her with every ounce of coldness that he had, and all she could do? Was lay there laughing, her evil little laugh that was rotten and horrid. Her soul now in her body, the half that supposedly belonged to her, the other, popped with a poof into smoke and disappeared, the other half which belonged to Kagome.

Inuyasha was coming back to his sense, slowly awakening, although soon he would rage into an attack as he went for Kikyo. "Sesshomaru you little…" Inuyasha cut his sentence short, by shock maybe? Then it hit him, that sent, changed but very _very _failure. He closed his eyes and breathed in the heavenly sent he knew he recognized. But, wasn't she…

He slowly turned on his heel of his boots, there just standing there, she was. She and her black clothing, the same he had killed her in, only now caked with her blood, but her injuries were gone, not a trace left behind to be examined or healed. Two swords at her side; one hers, the other his. 'Shouldn't there be purifying crackling?' That only meant…

No wonder her scent had changed, she was no longer the human Kagome they all once knew, or more the half demon Kagome they once knew, but now, the full fledge demon Kagome. She hadn't moved from her spot, standing there still as a statue, Kikyo even stopped her laughing and rolled to her side to see what all the silence was about, and to her surprise, there she stood, the one she stole back her half of her sole from.

"What are you doing alive?" Kikyo hissed. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Dead! Decaying into the ground where they had left her? Maggots and rats and other living parasites praying on her cold lifeless flesh! Kagome didn't move, at least her body didn't, her eyes roamed as Kikyo kissed at her and quickly darted at her, piercing her with her gaze. She smirked coldly and cocked her head to the side. "Aww, Kikyo. However may I repay you?" Kagome asked as one hand rested onto a hilt of one of the swords.

"Wha-whatever do you mean?" Kikyo stuttered. "Well, see, Kikyo," She began to walk mindlessly, "You took my soul, did you not? I mean, who else would have been able to, right? You took it, and you split it, using your nails and knives, cutting it into halves to where it separated to easily. As many know, I am you reincarnation, no? Did you ever know I lurked the nights, killing the ones that their times to come? No. In the form of not my human? No. When it split, because of you, you separated my Human from my demon. You took my human half and took it into your body, while my other half? Where did it go?"

"How the hell should I know?" Kikyo snapped. Kagome chuckled, "Aw Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo. Have you not noticed anything? So foolish of you, no?" Kagome stated, "That other half, returned, returned to me. Do you know what that means?" she stopped just mere feet away from Kikyo, who still lay on the ground. "You can't! It was a foul proof plan! How…HOW!" Kikyo screeched in rage. "Aw, so you have figured it out now? Yes, Kikyo, Inuyasha, you wonder so. I am no longer the Kagome you knew before. I hid myself from you all, my half demoness, but now, I'm full, full demon. No longer playing the part of the week human as you all thought I was. I was only playing. And you never figured it out before? Sad…"

Kagome took Tokijin from her side and held it by its hilt. "Sesshomaru…" She looked up at him. "You knew. You knew all this time, and yes you were correct." She smiled weekly at him for the longest time, and all he could do was stare at her. She knew, he knew…but how? He week smile moved from him to Inuyasha. "So silent? So unlike you." She said quietly before looking at Tokijin. She looked at the blade that now lay in her hands. Her blood, yes her blood, dried onto the gleaming silver blade. It was this blade that pierced her through and killed her, just like she wanted it to, she knew, and Sesshomaru did to, that she would once be back to walk the earth.

She tossed the sword to Sesshomaru, its rightful owner with a quick, "Finish her off" before turning and walking over to Inuyasha. "Come, you…you can't see this." She stated in a caring way as she stood there beside him starring of into the woods. He didn't move. She stiffened and her eyes hardened. "Now, Inuyasha." He quickly scrambled to his feet. "I-I won't leave her." He stated his hand flashing to the hilt of Tetsusaiga. She smiled slightly, "I knew you were going to say something like that." His eyes widened. "Inuyasha, I was once part of her, as she I, but we are no longer one. You may see us as this, but we are completely two different people, always have been. You may stay, if that is what you wish, to see her death at the end of Tokijin, or you can proceed with me. Sesshomaru will not kill you, but he will kill Kikyo. I have warned you, this is your last chance." Kagome said.

"I-I…" he stuttered, unsure of what to do, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He knew that all she said was true, Kikyo was dead, she should have stayed that way, never come back, and he should have been over her for years now. But the sight of Kagome, her human self, kept him thinking that Kikyo would once again come back to him one day and they would live a fairytale ending. But no, she died, he should have moved on but he didn't. What was he to do now?

He was tense, the quickly it all faded from him as he realized, it was time to let go. He took a step forward beside Kagome, his head low, his bangs in his eyes, quietly he stood there as Kikyo wailed her cries. "Inuyasha, don't! You know she is lying! Inuyasha please…don't go! Help me please!" she cried. "Come one Inuyasha, the others await." Kagome stated as she began to walk, Inuyasha trailed behind, head still low, fists again clenched, watching her feet move swiftly in front of himself…

Kagome turned her head to the side and peered over Inuyasha's hunched form. Sesshomaru stood there, starring at her; she smiled caringly and raised her head, and blinked once as she lowered it into a nod. Sesshomaru did the same in response, and she turned away as did Sesshomaru. She took Inuyasha deeper as fast as she could without a run or a very fast paced walk, getting him farther and deeper to rid him the sound of Kikyo's cries as she was slaughtered into chunks of blood and heat losing flesh…

Kagome could still hear the blood splatter as the blade hit her flesh and cut it into nothing but pieces, hopefully, that was only because of her new full demon powers, and Inuyasha, being half demon, wouldn't be able to hear. She looked as she heard another slash, he cringed, and he was never going to forget those sounds or cries of hers was he? "Inuyasha…" Kagome started. "No." Inuyasha stated hard, "Don't." "I'm sorry." Kagome stated. "I said don't damn it!" Inuyasha raged as he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her into a tree, the bark biting at her back.

"I said…I said…" Inuyasha's grasp loosened as Kagome smiled apologetically at him and she wrapped her arms around him. They slid to the ground, Kagome's arms still around Inuyasha's shoulders and he wept into her shoulder. She pulled him closer, and felt his arms wrap around her wait and his hot wet tears roll from his face and down her collar bone, being entrapped into her top. "I'm so sorry…"


	34. Expanation,,,

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven? 

**Chapter 32: Explanation… **

**A/N: Wow!!! Its been a while! Sorry to keep you all waiting!! School and basketball had started such a long while agao, I just couldn't fit anything else in! It was such a jumbled mess. T.T Im so sorry! Well, I was sick today…nasty effin oh grrr…So I got a chappie for ya! YAY!!!**

They were walking on, now over tears and sobs, through the forest to the others that awaited them. Slowly trickles of rain began to fall through the trees, slowly forming from small beads of water to larger ones and a little more firm. Kagome and Inuyasha walked on, hand in hand as the rain began to get a little harder. Soon the sound of thunder rolled and lightening flashed through the sky that is of what they could see through the trees.

The ground became soft and muddy, squishing underneath their bare feet. They came upon the area of which Kagome left Miroku and Sango, but they weren't there. Their scent was over the area Kagome could tell but they were nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha took a whiff and a step to the right and tugged a little on her hand. "They went this way. There's a small hut or some shelter just a little ways away. C'mon." He stated with another little tug of her hand. She didn't move.

"Kagome, c'mon." Inuyasha said as he turned around to face her. She was looking over in the other direction of the other pathway. She turned to face him and smiled weakly. "Inuyasha, I a…I have to um…" She motioned her head in the other direction, "I have to go…yeah know." She stated. "Can't you miss it just once?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but this isn't the normal call." Kagome stated, Inuyasha looked awkwardly, and Kagome sighed. "Someone important is calling me." Kagome stated. "Oh, I understand…will you come afterwards?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, I promise."

Inuyasha nodded his head and Kagome grabbed his one hand with both of hers. "Inuyasha, just trust me okay?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, whatever, you better come back though." Inuyasha commanded. "I will, just tell the others where I went." And with that Kagome let go of his hand and turned and began to sprint in the other direction. Inuyasha stilled, feeling abandoned, alone, lost, like a child without its mother, as he watched her form wander away into the rain.

Kagome 

It hurt her to leave Inuyasha, but her duty called but this wasn't any normal call. It was a person…or more like people. She got out of the trees and into a grass plain, the rain still coming down, but now lighter, easier to see the people of which called her. There standing a little ways away from her were three people. One dressed in black robes with their hood up, unable to tell of which gender it was. The other dressed in heavy white robes, also unable to tell the gender. But the other?

The other was no life being, it was a spirit. Thinner and lighter but still the form of one being that used to love. Her Father…Her eyes widened. No her father couldn't be alive, he was dead, he died. Hokoru had killed him she watched him die!! But how was he here, standing before her now? "My little Angel…" he whispered, slowly taking a step forwards. "Fa…Father?" Kagome questioned. "My sweet baby Angel." He whispered once more into her hair as he embraced her in the most loving clinch. "Da-daddy…" She quietly sobbed into his shoulder…

"Kagome, dear, listen to me. These people here with me…they are very important. We need to talk…" Her father stated. "About what?" Kagome asked as she backed away from her father and wiped away shed tears, ready to face her duties. "I am from the Heavens." The one in the white robe stated as it stepped forward and removed its hood. "And I, am from the Hells." The one dressed in black stated, repeating the same procedure. "Wha-what are you hear for?" Kagome asked, instantly taking a step closer to her father.

"Do not be alarmed, we have come only to speak with you and your father." The white dressed one stated. "Some, clearing up, as you may say." The one dressed in black said. "First off, my name is Akisha. I've come from the heavens as the heaven part of you. A little strange huh?" Akisha stated. "And I, Rezul, am the Hell part of you." Rezul stated. "Now hun, this all may seem a little odd to you at first but…Have you ever know your true full name?" Akisha asked.

"Umm…I guess not." Kagome stated. "Well, you have your duties. Killing the ones in their times of which are their times. You see this as a bad thing, killing people. Yet, also as a good thing. Relieving them of suffering any longer." Rezul stated. "Kagome, you were not born in the clouds of the heavens. You were nor born in blazing pits off hell. You were born on Earth, but not on Earth. Does this so far make any sense?" her father asked her.

"Uh…no." Kagome stated. "You, my dear, were born, on Earth in the middle. You are a part of heaven, hell, and earth. You are angel, demon, and human. Well more like were…" Akisha said. "What do you mean 'were'?" Her father asked. "She is no longer human, my lord. She is nor half demon either. She is demon, yet angel. A pure demon." Akisha stated. "Pure Demon as in an Angel Demon. One from heaven and hell. Not the ordinary demon that kills for pleasure. One demon that aids the sick and tends to the wounded." Rezul stated.

A/n: Umm…well major cliffie cause now I am stuck…well not really but ya…heheh I am evil. Well I stated I was sick so this is how you got this chapter. Please don't forget to review!!!!! THANKS!!!!


	35. Daddy Dont Go, Really Short,Quick Update

The Angel From Hell or The Angel From Heaven?

Chapter 33: Daddy Don't Go. [Really Short/Quick Update

A/n: oh…my… I majorly apologize soo much! For the longest non-update thingy! I'm so so so soooo sorry! I had so much to do…and I couldn't think of anything to write I feel so bad… Gah…. I hope this makes up for it! I'm lacking….a lot so I apologize for that too!

"Buh- but why me? Why not someone else? Why was I ever so special?" Kagome asked. "Honey, you are the only one of your kind…lets say that, but then again your not. You are demon, and there are many demons. But you are a pure demon, a miko demon lets say. Pure." Akisha stated. "O-okay?" Kagome stated looking down and placing a hand to her forehead. "Dear, are you okay?" Her father asked. "Dad…what about Hokoru? What are we going to do about him?" Kagome questioned.

"Hokoro? Hokoro! What is he doing back into the lands!" Her father shouted glaring at the other two. "Ummmm…" Akisha mumbled. "Well you see My Lord," Rezul began, " he escaped." "Escaped!" Kagome's father shouted with rage. "Yes, My Lord. The Chains we bound him with could only withstand 500 years. We were lucky enough to get 503." Akisha stated. "Well where is he now?" he asked. "We do not know. He escaped and we havint been able to track him since that day." Rezul stated. "And how long ago was that?" again he asked. "About, maybe… A week?" Akisha somewhat wondered to herself.

A slow breeze began to form…and it grew becoming harsh winds from the west. "Kagome, my dear, you have to slay Hokoru. You can't imagine how powerful he is! He hasn't discovered all of his full powers yet… but he soon will. My darling, I don't want you to end up like myself, a soul wandering the earth for all eternity just because I could not fulfill my duty to slay him myself." He was practically shouting over the winds. They were turning cold and brittle, her father began to fade, along with Akisha and Rezul.

"**Daddy, don't go!" Kagome gasped as she reached for her fading father, grasping nothing but air as he became thinner. "Darling I have to. But remember, a wondering soul, always with you." And with that he faded away along with the others, flowing freely into the wind and out of sight. The winds still whipped at Kagome's face. What was she to do now?**


End file.
